


После войны

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky is 17 and consenting, Coming of Age, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Steve Rogers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, NSFW Art, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes 3rd Person, POV Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers 2nd Person, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post WWII, Queer Bars, Realistic depictions of war, The Pacific Theatre, WWII AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, потому что он на 10 лет старше Баки, упоминаются отношения Стива сдругими людьми
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: «— Не хочешь пойти в более... уединенное место?После долгого молчания блондин согласился.— Моя комната как раз в этом квартале, — сказал он, кивнув на дверь бара.»*В 1937 году Стив Роджерс вступает в армию, а к 1945 году возвращается в Бруклин, уволенный в запас за недостойное поведение, не получив на руки никаких документов, чтобы подтвердить, чем занимался в течение многих лет на Тихом океане.В 1947 году семнадцатилетний Баки Барнс встречает Стива Роджерса в бруклинском гей-баре, и Стив Роджерс наконец возвращается домой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Civilian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435787) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [CoraRochester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRochester/pseuds/CoraRochester). 



> По содержанию (от автора):  
> В этой истории упоминаются гомофобные реалии начиная с 1930-х годов, и их давление однозначно влияет на развитие персонажей. Речь не идет о насилии, это даже довольно счастливая история сама по себе, но упомянутые мотивы остаются вплетены в нее, хоть и настолько деликатно, насколько это могло бы быть. Что же касается мрачных ноток, то первая глава стартует довольно грустно, с описания довольно неприятного сексуального переживания с незнакомцем, упоминаний институциональной и интернализированной гомофобии и опыта, полученного на войне, хоть и без излишних подробностей. На протяжении всей истории там и тут всплывают выражения и слова (в основном, их использует Стив), которые в современном ЛГБТ+ сообществе воспринимаются как оскорбления, но они призваны напомнить о том, какой долгий путь пришлось пройти людям нетрадиционной ориентации в борьбе за свои права на самоидентификацию. Выражения, которые я использую, взяты из надежных источников.  
> Что касается разницы в возрасте героев: Баки семнадцать в начале истории, что даже сейчас является возрастом согласия в штате Нью-Йорк. Никто не отмахивается от разницы в десять лет, и Стив осознает, сколько власти дает ему бóльший опыт.  
> Если у вас есть вопросы по содержанию этой истории, по использованным источникам или моим поискам информации, вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне через твиттер (twitter@corarochester) или по электронной почте (адрес на моей личной странице на АО3) или предложить дополнить теги.  
> Пожалуйста, не забывайте, что это история любви, счастливая история, история о стойкости, о том, как любить и быть любимым. Я надеюсь, она вам понравится.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRochester/profile

**1937, Бруклин, Нью-Йорк**

Ты потерял девственность с толстым незнакомцем, нагнувшим тебя над диваном в грязной комнате позади бара. До этого тебя никто никогда не целовал, и этот мужчина лишь несколько раз небрежно чмокнул, прежде чем развернул и спустил тебе штаны до самых ботинок. Хотя у тебя все упало в ту же секунду, как он вдавил в тебя сухой палец, ты сам попросил его об этом, и было уже слишком поздно отступать. Тебе было жизненно важно пройти через это. Дело, которое нужно довести до конца несмотря ни на что.

Все это время твой желудок возмущался, и не только потому, что в него вдавливался жесткий диван. Тяжелое дыхание, хлюпанье вазелина, который незнакомый мужчина запихивал тебе в задницу, шарканье ботинок по грязному полу: тебе казалось, что будь у тебя что-то в желудке, тебя бы вырвало. Хотя какая разница. Работая над вывесками бакалейной лавки мистера О'Брайена, ты оказался слишком занят, чтобы поесть. Внутри тебя не было ничего, что могло покинуть желудок.

Головокружение и тошнота усилились, когда он начал толкаться в тебя медленными резкими движениями, проникая в твой анус, ставший по ощущениям сплошной гематомой. Каждый раз, когда он входил в тебя, твой мягкий член подпрыгивал на мошонке, прежде чем врезаться в спинку дивана, обитого жаккардовой тканью. У тебя перехватило горло, как в детстве, когда астма мешала тебе играть с другими детьми.

У тебя уже много лет не было астматических приступов, но пока он тебя трахал, ты вяло представлял себе, каков ты будешь, если приступ случится. Твое лицо покраснеет и превратится в надутый воздушный шар на плечах. Задница будет грязной, растянутой, как старая рваная майка с желто-коричневыми пятнами в подмышках, из расширенной дырки потечет мерзкая слизь, и ты будешь корчиться на полу в штанах, сползших на лодыжки, изо всех сил пытаясь вдохнуть. Твое горло будет сжиматься все сильнее и сильнее, пока не останется ничего, кроме крошечного просвета в стиснутой трахее.

В твоей фантазии этот человек оставил бы тебя умирать и скрылся обратно в баре, чтобы найти кого-то, кто не был бы слабаком, готовым сдохнуть во время небольшого перепихона. В реальности же этот человек напрыгнул на тебя с изяществом старого пса, тупого и грубого.

Пока он входил в тебя, ты представлял, что полиция обнаружит твое мертвое тело с отекшим от недостатка воздуха лицом и очевидными признаками твоей извращенности. Когда он входил в тебя, это было больно, как когда мама промывала твои самые глубокие порезы карболкой, но еще хуже стало, когда он выдернул член из твоего тела, и его сперма, похожая на сопли, выползла из тебя и растеклась по твоей заднице, бедрам и задней части твоих яиц.

Ты все еще чувствовал жгучую боль, когда он похлопал тебя по боку, как мула. Твои руки и живот слишком ослабли, чтобы сразу выпрямиться, поэтому ты долго стоял там, тяжело дыша, пока он застегивал молнию. 

— Спасибо, малыш — сказал мужчина, неуклюже удаляясь. 

Ты стер ладонью мерзость, сочившуюся из тебя.

В конце концов ты вытер руку о грязный диван; на ладони образовалась липкая пленка, которая уже начала подсыхать, но ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как засунуть ее в карман и выбраться из комнаты. Всего несколько мгновений ушло на то, чтобы подняться по лестнице и пройти через бар, а потом ты нырнул обратно на улицу.

Ты приостановился у автомата, чтобы купить сэндвич, и съел его по дороге домой, держа чистой рукой. За квартал от дома тебя стошнило в мусорный бак, а работник из китайской прачечной бесстрастно наблюдал за тобой, сидя в кресле у входа в магазин.

Ты делил комнату с несколькими другими парнями; никого не было дома, за исключением Пола, который никогда не выходил и почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Он даже не взглянул на тебя, пока ты собирал полотенце и одежду, но ты все равно старался не поворачиваться к нему спиной, потому что твое нижнее белье прилипло к ногам, и ты понятия не имел, в каком состоянии могут быть твои брюки.

Ты разделся в пустой ванной, едва добравшись до нее: жалкая милость небес. Она была грязной, и в душе всегда пованивало мокрыми шерстяными носками, но вода текла с приличным напором. Этого было достаточно, чтобы промыть себя, используя палец, выскрести всю пакость, и эта деликатная работа заставляла тебя морщиться под холодными брызгами.

После того, как ты вычистил свою задницу, ты отскреб ее куском дрянного мыла, от которого у тебя всегда начинался зуд. Твоя кожа покрылась мурашками, а зубы все время клацали, даже после того, как ты выключил душ и начал вытираться полотенцем. Ты так сильно тер кожу, что стало больно, но, казалось, ты никогда не сможешь согреться.

Мистер МакИннис бросил на тебя недовольный взгляд, когда ты вышел из ванной.

— Самое время, парень, — проворчал он, протискиваясь внутрь, врезавшись в твое плечо. 

Ты не вспомнил, что следовало бы извиниться, пока он не захлопнул за собой дверь, поэтому просто вернулся обратно в комнату, сжимая вещи в руках.

В квартире по-прежнему был только Пол, так что ты воспользовался возможностью лечь в постель, не утруждая себя разговорами. 

Утром ты проснулся даже раньше обычного, и задница болела еще сильнее, чем прошлой ночью. Когда ты зашел в туалет, тебе показалось, что ты пытаешься высрать ржавый болт. Твои глаза наполнились слезами, и ты ударил себя за это по колену. Ты чувствовал себя лучше, пока сидел на унитазе, но колено и задница продолжали пульсировать, когда ты встал перед раковиной, чтобы умыться и почистить зубы.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, ты надел самый красивый костюм, который купил на все свои сбережения две недели назад. Тебе пришлось купить новый, потому что внезапный и неожиданный скачок роста сделал весь твой гардероб бесполезным всего несколько месяцев назад. Перед тем, как принять Евхаристию, есть не следовало, поэтому ты не стал завтракать, хотя вполне мог сжевать кусок хлеба.

Следуя за волной ирландцев, шагающих по кварталу в сторону церкви Святой Марии, ты не остановился до тех пор, пока не преклонил колени в проходе и не пробрался, спотыкаясь, в ряд, где всегда сидел с матерью. Ты изо всех сил старался слушать мессу, пока отец Маккарти методично служил латинскую церемонию, но обнаружил, что встаешь и садишься, отвечаешь и молишься по привычке, а не осознанно.

Когда священник зачитал заупокойную молитву (ты заплатил за нее на прошлой неделе, сразу после похорон, когда отец Маккарти сочувственно вздыхал, думая о тебе), то ты даже не вздрогнул от того, как прозвучало в устах этого человека имя твоей матери.

— Сара Энн Линч Роджерс, — нараспев произнес мужчина в сутане, и ты не заплакал. Ни по ней, ни по себе, ни из-за греха, который ты совершил прошлой ночью.

**1941, Перл-Харбор, Гавайи**

— Дорогуша, — провозгласил мужчина высоким пронзительным голосом, сияя тебе с другого конца бара, — вы, несомненно, достойная дань уважения нашему дорогому Дяде Сэму. Вы только посмотрите на себя!

Мужчина был одет в яркую разноцветную рубашку, которую ты сам никогда бы не надел. Он был красив, как новенький блестящий пенни, изнежен и приветлив, с теми женственными манерами, которые ты никогда бы не сумел изобразить, даже когда был едва выше юной девушки.

— Спасибо, — ответил ты. 

Он угостил тебя пивом и отвесил комплимент, и ты почувствовал легкое волнение от одного взгляда на него. С тех пор, как тебе исполнилось семнадцать, это был далеко не первый раз с тех пор, когда ты смотрел на другого мужчину и думал, что хочешь попробовать еще раз, но это был первый раз, когда ты думал, что действительно готов пройти через это.

Теперь ты тоже стал больше, чем раньше. Скачок роста, начавшийся, когда тебе было семнадцать, только сейчас начал сходить на нет, и почти четыре года службы сделали тебя сильнее, чем ты когда-либо мог бы стать, рисуя вывески и сидя на фабрике в Бруклине. Тебя повышали, тебя хвалили. Ты стал сержантом Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом из 27-й пехотной армии Соединенных Штатов и прохлаждался до тех пор, пока не оказался в действующих частях, что было неизбежно.

Последние четыре года жизни мужчины, выглядящего на все тридцать — настоящего солдата армии США — научили тебя держать смерть матери запертой так глубоко внутри, что тебе пришлось бы вскрывать свои высохшие кости, чтобы добраться до нее. Теперь ты уже не испытывал прежнего страха. Большинство вещей ощущались иначе, особенно учитывая тот факт, что война маячила прямо за углом.

Может быть, пришло время попробовать еще раз. Вечер был еще достаточно ранним, чтобы никто из вашей компании не появился поблизости, а этот мужчина смотрел на тебя так, словно ты был королевой бала. Он и сам неплохо выглядел. У него были узкие глаза и чистые ровные зубы. Да, он был хорош собой, с гибкой фигурой, волной волос, как у кинозвезды, и улыбчивым ртом.

Итак, ты с ним поболтал и не стал уклоняться от намеков. Да, здесь, на Гавайях, было великолепно, но так ужасно жарко, что ты расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, все время встречаясь с ним взглядом. Когда его нога под столом коснулась твоей, и он извинился за то, что мешает тебе, ты не отшатнулся, а прижал свою ногу к его и сказал, что все в порядке. Армия заставила тебя привыкнуть к тесноте.

Нет, у тебя не было девушки на материке. Ни невесты. Ни жены.

— Я в армии, — сказал ты ему. — Это лучшее время в моей жизни. Зачем мне девушка?

Ты улыбнулся, и он посмотрел на твой рот.

Когда он спросил тебя, не хочешь ли ты попробовать изысканное вино, которое он держал дома, ты, конечно, согласился, даже если тебе никогда в жизни не хотелось выпить бокал вина.

В тот вечер он отвез тебя к себе домой. Его кровать, должно быть, была сделана из перьев, потому что это была самая мягкая вещь, на которую ты когда-либо ложился.

Ты был приятно удивлен, когда понял, что он хочет, чтобы ты его трахнул. Ты не торопился раскрывать его: по крайней мере, ты знал, как это делается, ты делал это с собой, хотя и нечасто, а потом он лежал на животе и громко стонал, пока ты толкался внутрь. Это было самое тесное местечко в мире, и ты хотел бы, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, но ты кончил довольно быстро и додрочил ему прежде, чем твой член обмяк и выскользнул из него.

После этого Гавайи стали для тебя гребаным раем, местом, где ты научился трахаться и сосать члены, и где ты отказывался подставляться кому-либо, как это было однажды, когда ты был почти ребенком с разбитым сердцем. Твой рост и военная выправка обеспечивали тебе эту привилегию, потому что ни у кого, кто видел тебя в форме, не возникало желания спорить с тобой.

Ты узнал, что вместе с тобой служили еще несколько таких же, как ты, но ты предпочел не завязывать отношений, живя в уединении, которое означало, что тебя никогда не поймают, даже если другие попадутся. Было приятно чувствовать, что ты не один такой, даже если это означало, что ты просто кивнул другому одетому в хаки мужчине через переполненный бар или обменялся парой слов в столовой.

Ты познакомился с горсткой странных гражданских, и они полюбили тебя точно так же, как ты их. Иногда они давали тебе деньги или подарки, и многие из них были готовы позволить тебе нарисовать их, и ты здорово улучшил свои умения. Многие из них сами были художниками или музыкантами, и это заставляло тебя порой размышлять о той живости, которой тебе не хватало вне Бруклина, о сверкающих огнях и цветах, об ограничениях, которые накладывала армейская служба, хотя тебе больше нравилось быть в армии, чем без нее.

Романтики в твоей жизни не было. Ты никогда не влюблялся. Но была нежность и была дружба, даже если ты чувствовал их только в тот момент, когда кончал.

Все, разумеется, пошло прахом когда японцы разбомбили Перл-Харбор, но пока это продолжалось, все было хорошо.

**1942, Гуадалканал, Соломоновы Острова**

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал ты на ухо Арни, сжимая его член, прежде чем начать неторопливо гладить его снова. Рыжеватые волосы Арни, касавшиеся твоего лица, были влажными от пота. — Не шуми.

Он уже отсосал тебе, и ты чувствовал себя расслабленным, мягче, чем твои якобы накрахмаленные рубашки в этой влажности. Ты мог не торопиться с ним, действовать медленно и спокойно, потому что ты уже кончил и знал, что он любит, чтобы ты не торопился.

Арни присоединился к двадцать седьмому после Перл-Харбора, и сначала вы подружились, потому что он был проворным, сметливым и любил комиксы так же, как и ты. Вы оба интересовались живописью и чтением, и он не осуждал тебя за склонность к социализму, даже если твой выбор книг и пылкость иногда заставляли его закатывать глаза. Никогда раньше у тебя не возникало желания потрахаться с другим солдатом. Но чем дальше вас загоняли в тихоокеанский регион, тем сильнее нарушались правила, не только для тебя, но и для стремительно растущего числа таких парней, как ты, и однажды Арни положил руку тебе на колено и поцеловал тебя, а когда он отстранился, то выглядел испуганным, бледно-зеленые глаза были широко распахнуты, а рот приоткрыт, как будто он не мог поверить в то, что только что сделал.

И ты поцеловал его в ответ.

Именно с Арни секс для тебя превратился в занятия любовью, так, как показывают в фильмах, полных отчаянных поцелуев, медленных прикосновений и страстных, торопливых обменов взглядами.

Здесь и сейчас, дроча ему в гребаных джунглях, ты вылизывал шею Арни только потому, что тебе нравился вкус его пота, а ему нравилось чувствовать твой язык, и ты улыбался, когда он вздрагивал, прижимаясь к тебе. Ты работал рукой то быстрее, то медленнее, сжимая то крепче, то слабее, дразня его, как только умел.

Ногти Арни впились в твою руку, все его тело сотрясалось в неровных вздохах, как будто он плакал, но ты знал, что ему было хорошо. Ты хотел бы трахнуть его (он позволял тебе это раньше, и вам обоим это нравилось), но обычно это было слишком рискованно, требовало слишком много усилий, оставляло слишком много последствий, которые следовало убрать. Так что ты был счастлив тем, что имел, радовался даже самым легким поцелуям и тому, как он иногда обнимал тебя за плечи в лагере. Это не было извращением. Это была привязанность. Неужели два здоровенных боевых парня не могли позволить вести себя порой по-дурацки? Тебе многое сходило с рук.

Когда Арни кончил, ты зажал ему рот ладонью, зная, что он будет слишком громким. 

— Так хорошо? — спросил ты, все еще держа его на весу. 

Он лежал как мертвый груз в твоих объятиях.

— Гос-споди, — отозвался Арни, растягивая слово на два слога. 

Его голос все еще дрожал, и ты почувствовал глубокое удовлетворение.

***

У вас с Арни была целая куча свободных часов, вы оба получили увольнительную в одно и то же время, и это чудо было больше, чем вся американская армия. Это было настоящее рождественское волшебство, если такое вообще существует.

Были и другие парни, такие же, как ты, и у вас у всех были места, идя в которые, вы были уверены, что будете в безопасности. Многие из вас присматривали друг за другом, и только некоторые из них знали, что если один или двое из вас попадется, это может вызвать настоящую охоту на ведьм, где все будут тыкать пальцами, потому что им больше нечего будет делать, прежде чем вас линчуют.

На этот раз вы могли не торопиться и заняться делом по-настоящему, так, как вам двоим редко удавалось. В набор для первой помощи входила неплохая смазка и маленькие пакетики презервативов, и не было никакого смысла не использовать их здесь, где дополнительная гигиена была слишком большой проблемой, а местная смазка — слишком плохой, чтобы ее применять.

Вы трахались сладко и медленно, Арни на четвереньках, а ты на коленях позади него. Вы оба задыхались, вздрагивали и шепотом то хвалили друг друга, то просили о чем-то, то бормотали просто всякую романтическую тарабарщину. Когда ты больше не мог терпеть, ты протянул руку и подрочил Арни, пока он не кончил на высохшие пальмовые листья под своим животом, а затем позволил кончить и себе, наполнив презерватив короткими резкими толчками. Вы устроились рядом, лежа на боку, и ты дождался, пока твой липкий член опадет и выскользнет из него с хлюпаньем использованной резины.

Неподалеку был водоем, в котором регулярно купались такие же, как вы. Кое-как натянув трусы и брюки, вы отправились к нему, не застегивая ширинки, а просто придерживая штаны перепачканными скользкими руками. Швырнув их в кучу на берегу, вы, наконец, бросились в воду, чтобы обмыться.

После этого вы лежали полуобнаженные, потому что здесь было достаточно жарко, чтобы не спалиться, если бы вас застали без рубашек и с расстегнутыми ремнями.

Арни лежал на спине и курил сигарету, а ты достал блокнот и карандаш. У тебя еще было достаточно времени до возвращения, поэтому ты прислонился к дереву и принялся рисовать его, желая увековечить, как он выглядел в полуденном свете. Он был расслаблен после секса, переполнен сладостью, которой вы оба словно накачались, занимаясь тем, что ощущалось как любовь.

— Думаешь, мы оба сможем найти работу в Бруклине, когда закончится вся эта война с япошками? — спросил Арни, когда сигарета почти дотлела в его потных пальцах. — Мы оба получили неплохие звания. Держу пари, мы без труда могли бы стать детективами, — добавил он. 

Ты рассказывал ему, что хочешь уйти со службы, как только закончится эта война, может быть, удовольствоваться чем-то более приземленным, например, стать полицейским в Бруклине. Это была несложная работенка для ирландского парня с хорошим послужным списком.

— Спорим, что сможем, — благожелательно согласился ты, потому что был в этом уверен. 

Это звучало хорошо. Ты заштриховал ресницы над щеками и подумал о том, как они ощущались, когда он прижимался к тебе для глубокого поцелуя.

Арни затушил сигарету о пряжку ремня, поплевал на окурок и выбросил его. Тот исчез навсегда, прежде чем ты смог его рассмотреть.

— Как думаешь, начнешь встречаться с Пегги Картер? — спросил он. 

Ты были поражен тем, насколько жизнерадостным он выглядел, когда спросил. Его больше волновало то, что давали в столовой, чем мысль о том, что ты будешь встречаться с кем-то еще.

— С медсестрой? — переспросил ты. — Зачем?

Он лениво пожал плечами, все еще лежа на спине.

— Тебе ведь надо жениться, правда? Ты женишься на сестре Картер, я — на какой-нибудь дамочке, которую встречу в Бруклине, мы погуляем на свадьбах друг друга, у нас появятся дети. Будем работать вместе. А после…

Арни замолчал, и то, что он имел в виду, подразумевалось в тишине, повисшей на его опухших от поцелуев губах.

Ты строил свою будущую жизнь, как замок из песка, с женой и детьми, которых даже не мог себе представить, а в недолгие свободные минуты собирался трахать парня, которого любой избил бы до смерти за то, что он был с тобой.

Но это была неплохая идея. Это была самая безопасная идея, которую ты когда-либо слышал. Таким образом, ты мог бы иметь детей — досужее желание, о котором ты всегда забывал. Жена придала бы жизни стабильности. Вы с Арни были бы лучшими друзьями, возможно, работали бы вместе. Таким образом, ты мог бы заполучить большую часть того, чего действительно хотел.

— Думаю, это не такая уж плохая идея, — задумчиво произнес ты. — Хорошо бы, чтобы у нее оказалась на примете подружка для тебя.

Улыбка Арни была веселой, он явно был доволен результатом вашего разговора.

— Счастливого гребаного Рождества, Арни, — сказал ты и написал это под рисунком, чтобы навсегда запомнить, что это было лучшее Рождество, которое у тебя было с 1936 года, когда ты и мама еще жили в крошечной квартирке в бруклинском многоквартирном доме, как раз перед тем, как она заболела.

Перекатившись на локоть, Арни посмотрел тебе в глаза. 

— Да, Стив, и тебе счастливого гребаного Рождества.

***

Арни погиб на Гуадалканале прямо рядом с тобой, и ты ничего не мог поделать, потому что его голова слетела с плеч быстрее, чем ты успел моргнуть. Это было вскоре после Рождества, когда недолго уже оставалось до Дня Святого Валентина. По крайней мере, он умер быстро.

  
  


**1943, Новая Джорджия, Соломоновы Острова**

— Пегги, — сказал ты мягкой коже ее плеча, цвета сливок и слоновой кости, и нежной маленькой родинке на шее. Тебе было видно, где бретелька ее лифчика врезалась в кожу и натерла ее до красноты. Ее груди свисали вниз, соски почти касались простыни на узкой кровати, где вы пытались потрахаться. — Я... — Твой голос сорвался, и тебе пришлось попытаться снова. — Кажется, у меня не получается…

Она ничего не сказала, когда выкатилась из-под тебя, натягивая простыню на свое тело и хмуро глядя в потолок, сжав идеально накрашенные губы. Когда она, наконец, вздохнула, это не было похоже на беспомощный порывистый вздох, вырвавшийся изо рта эмоциональной женщины, а скорее на решительный резкий короткий вздох недовольной покорности.

— Ну, я бы не чувствовала себя так уж плохо, дорогой. Я достаточно часто говорила с другими девушками, и мне сказали, что это вполне нормально, такое случается время от времени.

У нее был такой голос, что всегда звучал профессионально отстраненно; британский акцент придавал ее речи флер образованности, что приводило в замешательство парня из Бруклина.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал ты крыше и вздувшимся от влаги доскам. — Наверное, я просто... — С тех пор как погиб Арни, стало совсем плохо.

Ты не лгал. Смерть Арни сильно подкосила тебя. Ты хотел рассказать ей хотя бы ту малую часть правды, которую мог себе позволить, потому что даже несмотря на то, что ты не мог оставаться достаточно твердым, чтобы трахнуть ее, она тебе нравилась. После смерти Арни стало очень важно выполнить тот маленький план, который вы с ним придумали на Рождество, поэтому ты решил закрутить с этой суровой медсестрой, которая никогда ничего не принимала на веру просто так, а потом сделать ей предложение. По какой-то причине Пегги сказала тебе «»да«». Наверное, потому, что ты был хорошим солдатом, хорошим сержантом. Вы двое могли бы уважать друг друга.

Вы оба хорошо зарекомендовали себя здесь. Оба были практичными и трудолюбивыми людьми. Она стала бы хорошей женой и еще лучшей матерью. Пегги была чертовски умна и даже более упряма, чем ты. Ты обнаружил, что тебе действительно нравится разговаривать с ней, нравится обмениваться колкостями, идеями и мыслями, когда у вас было время, чтобы наверстать упущенное. И если какая-то женщина и могла стать врачом благодаря силе воли, то это была Пегги. В любом случае, у ее семьи были деньги, и она планировала поступить в медицинскую школу в Сиракузах еще до начала войны. Ты видел ее в действии, с руками по локоть в крови и не выказывающей ни малейшего признака страха перед лицом того, что пугало тебя до смерти. Даже если ей пришлось бы пробить себе путь к цели голыми руками, она все равно стала бы врачом.

Какая-то часть тебя думала, что ты мог бы жениться на ней по-настоящему. Она была верным другом, объективно красивой женщиной, даже если ты не ощущал этого внутри так, как по отношению к Арни. Ты думал, что трах — это всего лишь трах, потому что на Гавайях ты трахался с мужчинами, которые тебе совсем не нравились, и у тебя никогда не возникало проблем. А здесь все говорили, что ты был везучим сукиным сыном, потому что она была чертовски хорошей женщиной. Чертовски красивой женщиной. Слишком хороша для таких, как ты, Роджерс.

Но оказалось, что ты вообще не мог ее трахнуть, и ты планировал провести остаток войны, выясняя, как именно ты собираешься жениться на ней, если у тебя все падает несколько мгновений спустя, как ты проникаешь в нее.

Пегги без стеснения выскользнула из постели, абсолютно голая, безупречно подтянутая, настоящая девушка с картинки и даже больше, и надела прелестную ночную рубашечку. Она улеглась обратно в постель, пока ты пытался натянуть трусы, не уронив простыни. В основном, тебе это удалось.

Твой отец пережил Великую войну и умер в 1921 году, раздавленный насмерть в результате несчастного случая на железной дороге, когда ты едва мог дышать самостоятельно, а твоя мама так и не вышла замуж вторично, так что ты понятия не имел, как выглядит брак изнутри. Но когда Пегги положила голову тебе на плечо, уже обдумывая свои планы на будущее, тебе так понравилась мысль о женитьбе, что ты, наверное, даже придумал бы, как трахнуть козла, если бы это был единственный выход.

Тебе нравилось, как она царапала тебе голову ногтями (короткими из-за работы, но тщательно ухоженными) и как неторопливо массировала мозолистые бугорки и костяшки на твоих руках. Она тянулась к твоим рукам, когда ты гладил густую мягкую пушистую копну ее великолепных темных волос. Ты обнаружил, что тебе нравятся очертания ее коленей, бугристые изгибы и впадины костей, которые казались частью какой-то магической женской костной структуры, которую ты никогда раньше не рассматривал.

— У тебя идеальные коленки, — сказал ты Пегги, и она рассмеялась искрящимся смехом, пьянящим и низким, освежающим, как тоник. — Позволь мне нарисовать твои колени, — попросил ты ее, ухмыляясь, и твоя большая рука обхватила маленький сустав, мягкую кожу и нежные девчачьи волоски. — Я должен их нарисовать. Они идеальны. Самые лучшие колени в мире, — сказал ты.

— Не болтай ерунды, — сказала она, толкая тебя в плечо удивительно сильными руками, но по ее застенчивой улыбке было видно, что она довольна.

Это тебе понравилось, думал ты, пока Пегги рассуждала о медицинской школе в городе. К этому можно было бы привыкнуть, решил ты, поглаживая мягкую шелковистую ткань пальцами в том месте, где она красиво ложилась на аккуратный изгиб ее талии. Именно так ты и поступишь, рассуждал ты, потому что это правильно, приятно и безопасно, и ты любишь ее, хотя и не так уж сильно.

Вы были бы мистером и доктором Стивеном Роджерсом везде, где вас могли бы видеть, а когда ты оказывался бы где-то в уединении, с подходящими людьми... то становился бы просто Стивом.

**1945 год, Филиппины**

На Филиппинах тебя и сцапали. По правде говоря, среди вас была целая группа людей, от которых они, вероятно, собирались постепенно избавиться, особенно теперь, когда война подходила к концу. И вот какого-то парня поймали в тот момент, как он сосал член, и он назвал имена, и эти люди тоже ткнули пальцем, и следующее, что ты узнал, было то, что ты больше не солдат армии Соединенных Штатов.

Ты и некоторые другие получили расчет в бухгалтерии и ничего, кроме увольнения в запас за недостойное поведение, как плату за то, что ты поступил в армию задолго до того, как началась война. За то, что ты уже был в ней в ту самую секунду, когда Япония заставила США двинуться в гребаный Тихий океан. За то, что ты перся через Гуадалканал, за то, что смотрел, как умерли Арни и другие.

Если не считать раскрашивания вывесок и продажи газет, армия была единственной работой, которую ты когда-либо делал, и теперь ты потерял все, как какой-то дегенерат.

Пегги тоже.

У тебя была возможность увидеться с ней, прежде чем вас отослали домой, потому как многих из вас направили в медицинские учреждения для наблюдения, своего рода психиатрический карантин для гомосексуалистов, как будто это была оспа, а не секс.

Ты так и не подарил Пегги настоящее кольцо, потому что у нее была фамильная реликвия, которую она рассчитывала получить от своей матери, а не какое-нибудь старое медное колечко, которое солдат мог бы подобрать для своей возлюбленной, так что не было причины сказать ей, чтобы она оставила то, что ты ей так и так не подарил. Когда она увидела, что ты сидишь за оградой вместе с остальными в импровизированной больнице, она оттащила тебя в сторону, где другие… другие педики, другие медсестры… но смогли бы расслышать ваш разговор.

Ее лицо было подобно мрамору в своей неподвижности и бледности, более мрачное, чем все, что тебе доводилось увидеть за долгое время. На самом деле цвет ее лица не изменился, потому что это означало бы, что она полагалась на вас в любой ситуации, но правда была в том, что у нее был стальной характер. Именно это тебе в ней и нравилось, и нравится до сих пор.

— Это было ужасно глупо с твоей стороны, Стив, — сказала Пегги, увидев тебя. 

Конечно, она знала все еще до того, как ты открыл рот. И она не плакала и не устраивала сцен, и даже не ругала тебя по-настоящему. Наоборот, она словно стала еще суше.

— Мне очень жаль. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, Пегги. Я действительно люблю тебя, по-своему.

Ее губы сжались, и она ничего не ответила на это.

— Пегги, мне бы хотелось объяснить... — начал ты. — Я… я всегда был таким.

Она по-прежнему молчала, и сбоку на ее квадратной челюсти по-мужски подергивался желвак. Пегги тщательно подбирала слова.

— Ты солгал мне, — наконец сказала она. — Ты меня подвел. И ты… пока мы были помолвлены, Стив. Не знаю, смогу ли я простить это прямо сейчас. Хотя не стану утверждать, что понимаю… — Она глубоко вздохнула, и рубашка цвета хаки зашуршала от натяжения. — ...наши разногласия, каковы бы они ни были. Я могу понять, что ты думал, что не мог сказать мне, и считал, что поступаешь самым правильным образом. Я думаю, что в душе ты хороший человек. Но не это причина для меня пытаться оставить все позади.

— Есть вещи, которые тебе нужно сделать, и я бы помешал тебе. Поверь мне, Пегс, я все понимаю. Я все еще хочу, чтобы ты стала врачом. Я надеюсь, что ты выйдешь замуж за человека, который тебе подойдет.

Она долго молчала, и, что было для нее нехарактерно, переплела пальцы, хоть и не выкручивая, но сжимая до тех пор, пока кожа не побелела и не покраснела вокруг костяшек. 

— О, Стив, дорогой, — прошептала она так тихо, что никто, кроме тебя, не мог ее услышать, — как бы я хотела, чтобы это был ты.

Ты вздохнул, потому что тоже этого хотел.

**1945, Бруклин, Нью-Йорк**

Нью-Йорк был ужасен и прекрасен, когда ты вернулся со службы, попав из полевого госпиталя в палату в Штатах, прежде чем они, наконец, наклеили на тебя ярлык педика с увольнением за недостойное поведение, сократив все твои перспективы найти приличную работу примерно до нуля.

По сравнению с Тихим океаном Нью-Йорк был переполнен, он был громким и беспокойным, несмотря на то, что погода была намного мягче, чем на проклятых островах, покрытых джунглями, в которых вы застряли. Поначалу ты много пил, но когда тебя наняли таскать коробки на складе, стало легче не пить так много. Ты начал с ночной смены, потому что у тебя не было рекомендаций. Единственная причина, по которой ты получил эту работу, была в том, что бригадир помнил твою мать по церкви Святой Марии и не потрудился спросить о твоем послужном списке.

Ты работал все больше, а пил все меньше и меньше. Раз или два в месяц ты ходил в какой-нибудь особый бар, хотя и это делал все реже и реже. Ты не заходил дальше дрочки, отсоса в подвале или задней комнате: что-то, что можно было легко прервать и скрыть, если бы кто-то ворвался, вышибив дверь. Ты никогда не ходил на свидания. Всегда возвращался домой один.

Это было хуже, чем быть одному.

***

С Сэмом Уилсоном ты встретился случайно.

Разумеется, вы познакомились в некоем баре, одном из тех, что на Манхэттене выглядели чуть более шикарными, чем места, которые ты порой посещал в Бруклине.

В тебе вздрогнула симпатия: он был красив и скор на улыбку, силен, хотя это и не сразу становилось заметно из-за спортивной куртки, но через некоторое время все заглохло настолько, что было бы неправильно говорить о чем-то после стольких месяцев искренней незамысловатой дружбы. Без такой странной мелочи, как секс, она была куда лучше, чем честная дружба, которой ты наслаждался с мужчинами на Гавайях. Ты никогда не был просто друзьями, хорошими друзьями с кем-то, кого раньше встречал в баре для геев. Ты был одновременно благодарен и сожалел, что романа не вышло.

Поначалу Сэм никогда не казался сердитым: с него все сходило, как с гуся вода, хватало белозубой улыбки и пожатия широких плеч. Он был очень добр. Склонен к размышлениям.

Оказалось, он был точно так же зол, как и ты.

***

— Сегодня день рождения Райли, — объявил Сэм на пустой крыше где-то в апреле. — Ему двадцать восемь.

Вы оба захмелели, выпив полбутылки виски, так что теперь лежали, подложив под головы скомканные куртки, и только звезды и спящие голуби Сэма составляли вам компанию. Он держал их в хорошо построенной голубятне, которую покрасил в красный цвет, как пожарную машину, и содержал в безупречном состоянии. От них попахивало птичьим дерьмом, но Сэм любил их, как детей, и это было так же глупо, как и приятно.

Ты забрал бутылку обратно.

— Кто такой Райли?

На добрую минуту воцарилась абсолютная тишина, если не считать тех моментов, когда ты делал очередной глоток виски, и бутылка булькала. Ты почти забыл о своем вопросе, пока Сэм не заговорил.

— Райли мертв. Италия. Я видел, как его самолет просто... — Длиннопалая рука взметнулась в воздух, изобразила подобие взрыва и устремилась вниз. Ты мог слышать рев умирающего двигателя, как будто ты оказался там.

Еще одна слишком долгая пауза.

— Он был моим супругом. Во всяком случае, мы были настолько близки, насколько это возможно. Он — единственный человек, которого я когда-либо целовал. Я пытался, пару раз, с тех пор как вернулся... но. Я не могу. Даже с тобой, даже если бы я захотел, хоть чуть-чуть. — Он помолчал. — Я был влюблен в него с двенадцати лет.

Это было самое худшее, что Сэм когда-либо говорил тебе. Когда ты смотрел на него, твое зрение было мутным и нечетким, но ты мог сказать, что он пьян. Его щеки блестели от слез, но ты не слышал, чтобы он плакал.

Интересно, сколько людей на Земле знали, что Сэм и Райли были друг другу как супруги? Наверное, не так уж и много.

арт от alby_mangroves


	2. Глава 2/1

**Осень 1947, Бруклин, Нью-Йорк**

Ты почувствовал непривычное желание взять кого-то под защиту, повстречав Баки. Без сомнения, он был одним из самых молодых посетителей бара, со все еще мягкой линией челюсти и следами подростковой неуклюжести. Неуверенность читалась в каждом движении его красивого тела, и да поможет тебе Бог, это заставляло тебя хотеть его еще больше. Желание притянуть его к себе на колени и погладить по густым волосам было пугающим, сильным, головокружительным порывом, в котором мешались похоть и нежная забота.

— Не хочешь пойти в более… уединенное место? — спросил он.

И, нужно отдать ему должное, он не вел себя ни испуганно, ни дерзко. Почти естественно.

Он выглядел так же молодо, как и ты, когда впервые вошел в бар и задал какому-то мужчине почти тот же самый вопрос. Паренек, несомненно, был красивее, чем тощий хмурый мешок с костями, каким ты был десять лет назад. Нет, этот парень обладал тем очаровательным обаянием, которое оказалось бы уместно на киноэкране или на плакатах, развешанных по всему городу. Густые темно-каштановые волосы, идеально зачесанные назад гладкими аккуратными волнами. Чудесные голубые глаза, ямочка на подбородке, нежный рот. Тело, которое было почти взрослым, но все еще сохранило немного детской пухлости, что придавало ему особого шарма. Ты уже видел, как хорошо он бы смотрелся в твоей постели.

Ты почти никогда ни с кем никуда не ходил; твои оргазмы проливались в безымянные рты, наступали под хваткой рук или в чьей-то заднице на полу подвалов, задних комнат и уборных баров, подобных этому.  
Если бы ты отказал этому парню, он просто спросил бы кого-нибудь другого; ты видел решимость в том, как сдержанно он держался, как напряжены были его плечи. Он явно испытывал ту же безрассудную жажду, что и все вы здесь: ту же жажду, которая грызла тебя, делала тебя глупым и восприимчивым, трусом, который жил ради ее поверхностных и полных страха опрометчивых поступков.

Ты мог бы быть добр к нему, рассуждал ты, сделать все лучше, чем это было для тебя, когда тебе было семнадцать, когда ты был любопытен и внутренне сгорал от того, что тебе всегда говорили, что это грех. Ты хотел его отчаянно, глубоко, восхитительно, сладко и грубовато. И захотел в ту же минуту, как увидел, и ты мог заполучить его.

Итак, ты позволил себе — только на этот раз, сказал ты себе — испытать нечто, похожее на влюбленность.

**Баки, Часть I**

После долгого молчания блондин согласился.

— Моя комната как раз в этом квартале, — сказал он, кивнув на дверь бара.

— Хорошо, — ответил Баки, глядя, как блондин допивает остатки пива, запрокинув голову назад, прежде чем подтолкнуть пустой стакан к бармену.

Баки заметил, что его руки были покрыты шрамами и загрубели, ногти обломаны и растрескались, а под некоторыми образовались похожие на цветы пурпурно-красные синяки. Но он был чисто и аккуратно, если не сказать опрятно одет, от тщательно отглаженного, но потертого воротника рубашки до растоптанных, но начищенных кожаных ботинок.

Когда блондин встал, Баки последовал за ним через полсекунды, и внезапно стало очевидно, насколько же тот огромен. Он не производил особого впечатления, пока сидел, сгорбившись, над своим пивом, но теперь он стоял, расправив широкие плечи и грудь, словно развернулся и прогладил себя утюгом, когда поднялся. Баки едва доставал ему до крепкого плеча; если бы он встал на цыпочки, чтобы потанцевать, как это делали с ним маленькие девочки на церковных вечерах, то смог бы прижаться ртом к покрытой легкой испариной впадинке на его горле.

Баки последовал за мужчиной через темное тесное пространство бара, и его взгляд тайком соскальзывал с твердых линий спины мужчины, где она очерчивалась и двигалась под одеждой, к другим посетителям заведения, замаскированным тенями и дымом. Сквозь пелену он едва различал смутные мужские силуэты: пара темных костюмов, тесно прижатых друг к другу; шлейф мужчин, эфемерных, как дым, сгрудившихся в дальнем углу барной стойки, с руками на шеях и талиях друг друга, с переплетенными пальцами; застенчивый завиток дыма, поднимающийся от сигареты, ненадолго забытой ради торопливого взгляда, брошенного на дерзкий рот одного из посетителей.

К тому времени, как они добрались до двери, Баки одновременно было жарко, холодно и тошно, у него кружилась голова, словно он опьянел от увиденного, словно он мог выблевать всю тошноту и продолжить танцевать. Блондин дожидался его у выхода, осторожно выглядывая на темную улицу, прежде чем открыть дверь ровно настолько, чтобы проскользнуть наружу и вывести Баки следом.

Уличные фонари тускло светили, улицы были скользкими от грязи и отбросов, и чем дальше они отходили от бара, тем больше Баки казалось, что эта встреча — один из тех неясных снов, в которых он бесцельно бродил, пока, наконец, не просыпался голодным и несчастным, чувствуя, что не сомкнул глаз.

— Я Баки, — наконец, сказал он, когда они завернули за угол.

Он не смотрел прямо на мужчину, когда говорил, вместо этого, прищурившись, он разглядывал высокое здание перед собой, карниз которого был украшен в стиле ар-деко. Но, заговорив, Баки внимательно посмотрел на своего спутника, больше не желая прятать взгляд.

Жест, которым тот вскинул голову, выглядел немного испуганным, руки мужчины, засунутые глубоко в карманы, слегка дрожали. Казалось, он совсем забыл о присутствии Баки.

— Стив, — сказал он в ответ.

— Ты всегда жил здесь? — спросил Баки.

Стив посмотрел на него.

— Бруклин, родился и вырос, — ответил он со слабой улыбкой.

Теперь, когда его слова не заглушались шумом в баре, было довольно легко разобрать, как же силен его акцент, с некой странной округлостью гласных, а то, насколько глубоким и низким был голос этого человека, вызывало дрожь в глубине живота.

Баки хмыкнул, глупо улыбаясь и подходя ближе: не так близко, чтобы их руки соприкоснулись, но достаточно близко, чтобы они могли это сделать, если бы оба одновременно выставили локти.

— Да, похоже на то… — Он на мгновение замолчал. — Я родился в Индиане, но живу здесь с двенадцати лет. Ма вернулась обратно, но… — Он замолчал, украдкой бросив взгляд на Стива и мерцающий влажный городской пейзаж, освещенный шлейфами беспорядочного света, который вспыхивал и угасал вокруг них, пока они медленно шли к жилым района. — Бруклин — это то место, где я должен быть.

Стив улыбнулся еще шире, впервые за весь вечер не выглядя суровым, как судья.

— Да, нет места лучше дома, малыш.

Многоквартирный дом, перед которым они остановились, был не самым худшим из тех, что видел Баки, и он определенно был лучше, чем жалкая ночлежка, в которой обретался он сам. Но и здесь было не очень-то уютно: у входа в переулок громоздились кучи мусора, окна были исчерчены полосами, дверной косяк скривился.

Поскольку Стив замолчал, как только они переступили порог, Баки тоже запер рот на замок, без слов следуя за ним, пока тот поднимался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Он старался ступать ровно; стремительно поднимаясь все выше, проявляя предупредительность. Может, он был молодым, дерзким и глуповатым: он сделал предложение совершенно незнакомому человеку, который выглядел так, будто ел сырые яйца на завтрак и бифштекс на каждый второй прием пищи, но он не был полным дураком. Он знал, что они должны быть осторожны.

Они поднялись по лестнице на третий этаж. Стив провел Баки по коридору к двери с номером 39 и, выудив из кармана ключ, открыл ее. Потом он зажег маленькую лампу, залившую все вокруг желтоватым светом.

Это было крошечное помещение, которое можно было охватить одним взглядом: неглубокая раковина и небольшая приземистая плита: кухня; квадратный столик, вплотную придвинутый к стене, с единственным стулом на тонких ножках и решетчатой спинкой; не спальня, а кровать сбоку, задвинутая под одинокое окно. Здесь все было так же, как и в большинстве многоквартирных домов: целая жизнь, втиснутая в маленькую комнатку, обыденная в каждом своем проявлении.

Вот детали были уже многочисленнее и сложнее. Справа от стула, придвинутого к столу, стоял недопитый кофе в белой кружке и лежала книга с многочисленными закладками, а на стопке аккуратно сложенных листов газетной бумаги была банка из-под варенья с карандашами, которыми явно пользовались, судя по их длине. Одежда была аккуратно сложена на черном пароходном сундуке в ногах медной кровати, которая выглядела так, словно знавала лучшие дни. Еще были книги: пухлая пачка комиксов вперемешку с несколькими странными книгами в матерчатых переплетах и несколькими газетами. Они были сложены под кроватью бесформенными стопками. Пол был деревянный, доски начисто выскоблены, но с глубокими царапинами. Кровать застелена стеганым одеялом простых темных тонов; подушка была тонкая, но выглядела так, что кто угодно с удовольствием прижался бы к ней лицом в конце долгого дня.

Комната была простой и старомодной, без беспорядка, свойственного помещениям, в которых проживает большая семьи или многочисленные временные соседи по съему. Было скучно и одновременно приятно представлять Стива за этим столом с чашкой кофе и книгой.

— Хорошая у тебя комната, — сказал Баки, как только Стив запер дверь, закрыв их внутри наедине друг с другом. — Держу пари, приятно порой побыть одному. Сейчас я живу в одной комнате с тремя другими парнями.

Стив отодвинул стул и жестом пригласил Баки сесть; тот послушался, а сам Стив присел на край кровати и развязал толстые шнурки на ботинках.

— До войны у меня были соседи по комнате, — сказал он. — Жил в квартире побольше, но платил меньше за аренду. — Он сбросил на пол один ботинок, потом второй и аккуратно поставил их под кровать, поближе к сундуку. — Но так мне больше нравится, — наконец сказал он, глядя на пустые стены, как будто они могли подтвердить.

Баки воспользовался моментом, чтобы тоже снять ботинки, небрежно стащив их с ног вместе с носками. Он оставил их болтаться через край и радостно пошевелил босыми пальцами ног на чистом полу.

— И у тебя намного чище, неудивительно, раз ты один. Тут можно есть с пола.

Стив тихо рассмеялся, но Баки все равно услышал его и немного приободрился. Сидя напротив него в узкой комнате, Баки видел, как бледно-голубые глаза Стива слегка прищурились, вокруг них и в уголках розовогубого рта появились слабые морщинки. Баки подумал, что у Стива хорошее лицо, как подумал то же самое, когда впервые увидел Стива у стойки бара. Однако приятным это лицо делалось не только из-за правильных и аккуратных черт, но и из-за серьезности выражения, то, как резкие линии неожиданно смягчались благодаря мимике.

Именно эта мысль заставила Баки вскочить со стула и легкими шагами пересечь комнату. Колени Стива были раздвинуты, и худые ноги Баки без труда втиснулись между ними; внутренняя сторона крепких бедер Стива касалась внешней стороны ног Баки, отчего согретая теплом тел шерстяная ткань их брюк стала еще теплее.

Баки положил правую руку на щеку Стива, слегка надавив кончиками пальцев, словно ощупывая выступ скуловой кости, гладкую кожу и покалывание легкой светлой щетины, появившейся за день. Дыхание Стива участилось, Баки ощутил толчки теплого воздуха большим пальцем, прижатым к уголку чуть приоткрытого рта. Голубые глаза Стива влажно поблескивали, когда он откинул голову назад, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Баки. Он не пытался перехватить инициативу, массивные руки покоились на бедрах, пока Баки водил пальцами по его лицу, от виска к подбородку, от носа к щеке, от уголка глаза к раковине уха.

Он хотел что-то сказать Стиву, смотревшему на него в полном молчании, но обнаружил, что у него пропали все слова, обычно так и просившиеся с кончика языка.

Вместо этого он положил обе руки на широкие плечи мужчины, чтобы сохранить равновесие, наклонился и поцеловал его.

Поцелуй был потрясающе целомудренным: они едва приоткрыли губы, и их тела разделяло несколько дюймов. Баки почувствовал, как руки Стива зависли в воздухе, прежде чем, наконец, легко сомкнуться на его талии, как будто Баки был школьником на устроенном церковью танцевальном вечере, и ладони Стива были огромными, они грели в том месте, где покоились, как две буханки свежего хлеба из духовки.

В течение нескольких долгих, сладко-тягучих мгновений они нежно целовались, от чего у Баки в крови словно бегали пузырьки воздуха, заставляя сердце биться чаще и легче. У него кружилась голова, когда Стив положил ладонь между его плечами и провел языком по его губам, нежно умоляя о большем, и он сжал плечи Стива и открыл рот в ответ.

Поцелуи Стива становились все более влажными и голодными. Баки почувствовал, как прижатая к спине рука Стива напряглась, а вторая сильнее стиснула бедро.

— Сейчас, — сказал Баки, задыхаясь, откидывая голову назад и неуклюже топчась вокруг ног Стива.

Глаза Стива были темными, синими, как летняя полночь, и Баки не мог отвести взгляд, пока забирался ему на колени. Он завис в нерешительности, упираясь коленями по бокам от узких бедер Стива, не в силах позволить себе просто упасть на ожидающую его поверхность этих мускулистых ног. Пылающие руки теперь лежали на его бедрах — поддерживая, а не толкая или направляя, и Баки сделал глубокий вдох, обхватив лицо Стива ладонями. На этот раз ответное дыхание было более прерывистым, влажным, взгляд более острым. Лицо Стива по-прежнему оставалось добрым: ни жадно скривившихся губ, ни нетерпеливого выражения в глазах.

Баки все еще нависал над Стивом, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз, уже не так сдержанно. Когда Стив лизнул его в рот, Баки осторожно опустил свою задницу, пока не сел ему на колени, и ладони Стива — медленно, словно мужчина прикоснулся к прекрасному шелковому платью любимой жены — скользнули по его бедрам, пока не добрались до ягодиц, и мягко подтолкнули Баки ближе, и еще ближе, пока они не прижались друг к другу, грудь к груди, и Баки обхватил широкие плечи Стива.

Он чувствовал под собой пульсацию в начавшем твердеть члене Стива, прижавшегося к ляжкам и мошонке Баки. У него тоже уже стояло. Стив, разумеется, ощущал, как он трется и давит ему на живот, даже сквозь тонкие шерстяные брюки Баки и хлопчатобумажную рубашку Стива.

Он прервал поцелуй на вдохе, и Баки пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не прижать кончики пальцев к тому месту, где его рот казался распухшим и влажным. Вместо того, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в лицо, он перевел взгляд с его шеи на то, как двигались его грудь и плечи при каждом вздохе. Баки прикусил губу, размышляя. Его руки без труда добрались до расстегнутого воротника рубашки Стива, но пальцы были неповоротливыми, негнущимися, и ему потребовалось много времени, прежде чем он смог расстегнуть рубашку и вытащить ее полы из пояса штанов, выдернув заодно и майку.

Стив в основном оставался пассивен, предоставив Баки действовать самому; он ничего не говорил, только глубоко ровно дышал, но он последовал негласным указаниям Баки, когда тот потянул его за одежду. Он позволил стянуть рубашку с плеч и отбросить ее; услужливо поднял руки, когда Баки задрал его майку на животе и снял ее.

На груди Стива росли жесткие светлые волосы, которые полоской спускались по животу и бежали дальше, под застегнутый пояс брюк. Маленькие соски были бледно-розовыми, мягкими на вид, и теперь Стив выглядел даже сильнее и больше, чем когда выпрямился перед Баки в баре. Даже сидя, Баки видел бугрящиеся мускулы на его животе, великолепную скульптурную лепку его рук. Несмотря на свою очевидную силу, Стив не был похож на обвитого выпуклыми венами силача, который выступает между основными номерами, он был стройнее и изящнее сложен. Его мускулатура, едва скрытая мякотью — легкие складки на животе, молочно-белая нежная кожа внутренней стороны предплечий — соответствовала классически красивым чертам лица.

Это заставило Баки задуматься, будет ли он выглядеть так же через несколько лет. Он всегда был сильным, сначала благодаря тяжелой работе на ферме, теперь — от бокса и работы на медной фабрике. Он знал, что порой выглядит моложе, чем чувствует себя, начиная с по-детски пухлого подбородка и кончая легкой неуклюжестью в движениях. Но он взрослел, его тело менялось, и ему нравились те изменения, что он видел. Может быть, когда-нибудь он и станет немного похож на этого мужчину.

Он осторожно провел обеими руками вниз по ребрам Стива к едва заметной складке на животе; под его пальцами мышцы дернулись и напряглись на мгновение, прежде чем снова расслабились, когда руки Баки замерли.

Это было странное и пьянящее сочетание: зависть и желание, желание быть похожим на Стива, но также отчаянное, отчаянное вожделение теплого тела Стива над своим, твердого и тяжелого, великолепного и согревающего.

Его пальцы нащупали пуговицу на поясе Стива, и, сжав складку ткани, он посмотрел на него из-под ресниц, собирая остатки мужества. Несмотря на то, что Баки все еще был полностью одет, он чувствовал себя голым.

— Можно?

Рука Стива обхватила его подбородок и приподняла голову, чтобы они по-настоящему посмотрели в глаза друг другу. Прикосновение было легким и сухим, но Баки почувствовал шершавые мозоли.

— Так, — сказал Стив. Голубые глаза смотрели уверенно и спокойно, и Баки вздохнул с облегчением, глядя на него. — Давай разденемся и ляжем в постель.

Он наскоро чмокнул Баки напоследок в губы и выпрямился, держа его на весу с такой легкостью, что у Баки перехватило дыхание.

Отодвинувшись на несколько дюймов, было легко отвести взгляд и расстегнуть несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки, прежде чем стянуть ее через голову вместе с майкой, а потом бросить их на спинку одинокого стула. Когда Баки обернулся, Стив стоял только в простых белых трусах, аккуратно складывая брюки, прежде чем положить их на сундук. Поросль на его ногах была темнее, чем медово-светлые волосы на груди, и снова Баки почувствовал укол похоти и зависти одновременно при виде его, более живого, чем сама жизнь, и прекрасно сложенного.

Стив даже не смотрел на него: он стоял вполоборота к кровати и сундуку, аккуратно складывая вещи, которые Баки небрежно сбросил несколько минут назад.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Баки расстегнул пуговицы ширинки и долго держал штаны на бедрах, не в силах отпустить пояс, даже когда те сползли ниже трусов. Затем он выдохнул, спустил штаны, снял их, скатал в неряшливый ком и положил рядом с рубашками и брошенными ботинками.

Без малейшего намека на стыд или нерешительность Стив спустил трусы до самых щиколоток. Он все еще не смотрел на Баки, зато Баки не сводил с него глаз: с его еще почти мягкого члена, с тяжелых яиц между ног и пружинистых завитков на лобке.

Стив откинул одеяло, сдвинув его в изножье кровати. Поскольку он отвернулся, Баки тоже повернулся к нему спиной, оказавшись лицом к кухонному столу, и только тогда снял трусы и кинул к остальной одежде.

Черт возьми, что он делает?  
Теплые пальцы нащупали его поясницу, и от этого короткого прикосновения по спине пробежал холодок.

— Давай я выключу свет. А ты пока можешь забраться в постель. — Голос Стива, теплый и низкий, прозвучал у самого уха.

Баки сел на край кровати и повернул голову к Стиву, успев мельком посмотреть на него, прежде чем он выключил свет. Косой бронзовый отблеск упал на голое плечо Стива и скользнул вниз по его спине на мгновение, прежде чем погаснуть, позволив Баки лишь на секунду увидеть жгуты мышц под загорелой кожей. Этот образ застыл у него перед глазами, а затем перед ним возникла неясная призрачная фигура Стива, и ему пришлось моргнуть, запрокинув голову назад, и еще назад, пытаясь встретиться с ним глазами, насколько это было возможно в темноте.

Рука легла ему на плечо, и он слепо повиновался ей, легко закинув ноги на кровать. Она негромко скрипнула, и он замер, но тут колено вдавилось в матрас рядом с ним, локоть прижался к плечу… рука скользнула вверх по боку, от бедра к ребрам…

Бедро, сплошь гладкая кожа и жесткие волосы, прижалось к нему; кровать снова заскрипела. У него перехватило дыхание, а потом грудь Стива прижалась к его груди, напитывая его кожу теплом.

Что-то легонько коснулось его лица — может, тыльная сторона ладони Стива? — а потом над ним возникло его лицо, словно высеченное из серого мрамора, похожее на статую, если не считать теплого дыхания ото рта ко рту. Баки на мгновение ощутил именно это: жар огромного тела, прижавшегося к его груди, густой и влажный воздух между ними, а затем Стив опустил голову, мягко, медленно, пока ничто больше не разделяло их губы.

Этот поцелуй был таким же, как и предыдущие, сладким, нежным и медленным, но в то же время и более глубоким. Твердая рука прошлась по его волосам, бедро скользнуло по его бедру, а затем плавно проникло между коленями и двинулось вверх.

Баки разрывался на части от противоположных желаний: уйти, потому что все это было страшно и неправильно; притянуть Стива ближе и поцеловать его крепче; лежать пассивно и ждать, что будет дальше; сделать что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы унять дрожь в руках.

В конце концов, он решил последовать самому простому и прямолинейному желанию, позволив своим рукам скользнуть вверх по спине Стива, блуждая по симметричным движущимся лопаткам, разделенным посередине выпуклой пунктирной линией позвоночника. И тут же он поддался другому порыву, надавливая кончиками пальцев, притягивая Стива ближе и глубже в их поцелуй.

Стив не навалился всем своим весом на Баки, за что тот был ему благодарен, но все же он был успокаивающе тяжелым, и это давление удерживало мысли и тело Баки от того, чтобы разорваться на тысячу частей от слишком противоречивых желаний. Поцелуй заставил его почувствовать себя опьяненным и голодным, словно он был последним глотком сладкого вина, который горел в его крови, но тело Стива было подобно горячему кирпичу, удерживая его тяжелым, теплым и ненавязчивым весом.

Поцелуй постепенно становился все более интенсивным. Это было похоже на то, как утро может незаметно перейти из прохладного в жаркое, пока все обнаженные части тела не наполнятся нежным розовым теплом солнца. Рука Стива скользнула Баки под затылок, большим пальцем он провел по коротким волосам, не позволяя ему отодвинуться. Баки открыл рот шире, давая своему языку возможность жадно устремиться навстречу Стиву, когда тот прижался к его рту; он следовал за каждым мягким и нежным прикосновением, пока окончательно не начал задыхаться.

Баки не мог сдержаться и застонал Стиву прямо в рот, когда тот начал тереться о него, двигая бедрами, потираясь своим толстым членом о член Баки. Интересно, подумал он, как бы это выглядело, если бы они вот так трахались друг с другом? Но было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть все это, даже если бы он смог выбраться за пределы собственного тела, чтобы увидеть себя лежащим открытым и жаждущим под этим массивным светловолосым незнакомцем; вместо этого он позволил своим рукам опуститься еще ниже по спине Стива до самой выпуклости его обнаженной задницы, схватывая размах его движений, превратившихся уже в устойчивый постоянный ритм.

Когда их поцелуи стали совсем неряшливыми, грубыми, так что они с трудом могли дышать, Стив негромко застонал и уронил голову Баки на плечо. Его губы шевелились возле самого уха Баки, тихо и настойчиво. Кончик языка едва заметно коснулся мочки его уха.

— Ох, лапушка, какой же у тебя сладкий рот. — Стив лизнул его шею сбоку, словно она была подтаившим мороженым, хотя Баки знал, что он был влажным от пота. — Чего тебе хочется?

Прижавшись пылающим лицом к шее Стива, Баки слегка двинул бедрами, пока будто невзначай не прижался к его твердому животу. Его руки вскинулись вверх и обвились вокруг шеи Стива; он почувствовал, что пытается скрыться в его объятиях.

— Я… я никогда… — Его голос звучал глухо, когда он говорил в кожу Стива.

Черт. Этого он говорить не собирался.

Стив не скатился с него, но он приостановил их ленивую возню и приподнялся, пока его лицо не оказалось в нескольких дюймах от лица Баки. С того момента, как они забрались в постель, его глаза привыкли к темноте, и он мог ясно видеть очертания лица Стива: суровый подбородок, приоткрытые губы, прямой нос, темные брови. Он был прекрасен, и Баки впился пальцами в плечи Стива, чтобы удержать его от дальнейшего отступления. Стив даже не вздрогнул.  
Одна из его огромных рук пригладила упавшие на лоб волосы Баки; он был осторожен и нежен, и Баки жадно прильнул к нему.

— Ни разу?

В голосе Стива не было злости, как опасался Баки. Вместо этого его голос звучал так же ровно, как и весь вечер, с тех пор, как Баки впервые увидел его в баре, приняв за достаточно доброго человека, и попросил пойти куда-нибудь в более уединенное место. Его сдержанность успокоила невнятный звон в ушах и дрожь в животе Баки, но в то же время заставила его остро осознать собственную ничтожность, собственную неопытность, словно он опять превратился в девственника, хоть и не был точно уверен, так ли это.

Баки перевел взгляд на горло Стива; было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть его глаза, если не считать слабого блеска.

— Раньше я пару раз дрочил со школьным другом и несколько раз был с девушкой, но… — Он замолчал, смущенно потирая подбородок о собственное плечо. Втянув воздух, он почувствовал запах простыней Стива, слабый аромат мужчины с привкусом обычного мыла. Он стиснул зубы и встретился со Стивом взглядом. — Я пошел в бар, потому что мне нужно было знать, каково это: по-настоящему сойтись с парнем. И когда я увидел тебя сидящим там, я так сильно захотел, чтобы это был именно ты, как никогда раньше не хотел ничего другого.

Некоторое время Баки не слышал ничего, кроме собственного дыхания в полной тишине, которая последовала за его словами. Эрекция у них обоих слегка спала, но все равно прижиматься друг к другу было чудесно. Широкие пальцы нащупали ямочку на подбородке Баки: большой палец вдавился в нее, указательный зацепился снизу, и Баки послушно позволил приподнять себе голову.

— Сколько тебе лет, лапушка?

— Девятнадцать, — тут же соврал Баки.

Стив замолк на какое-то время, от чего сердце Баки забилось сильнее, однако он только выше вздернул его подбородок: эдакая пародия на вызов, разыгранная человеком, которому он лгал.

— Сколько тебе лет на самом деле?

Баки надолго стиснул зубы, прежде чем ответить, и вывернулся из хватки Стива.

— Семнадцать. Восемнадцать будет в марте.

— Господи, — пробормотал Стив. — Какой же ты юный. — В низком голосе мужчины слышалась тоска, как будто он о чем-то печалился, хотя Баки не понимал, в чем, собственно, причина.

— Смотри, — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы это был ты. Я пришел в это место и выбрал тебя.

Ответный выдох Стива был слишком тихим, слишком слабым, чтобы быть настоящим вздохом, но Баки все равно почувствовал его. Большая рука Стива снова погрузилась в его волосы, медленно и уверенно, и он принялся выводить узоры подушечками пальцев на коже его головы.

— Ты сказал, что встречался с девушками, — медленно произнес Стив. Он опустил свою белокурую голову, и волосы коснулись подбородка Баки. Его дыхание ощущалось теплом на шее; затем его рот был открылся, губы дразняще скользнули по коже, язык вызывающе коснулся впадинки на горле, прежде чем Стив отстранился. — Это тоже была ложь?

— Нет, я был с парочкой, — прошептал Баки, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза.

И это не было ложью: он делал это с девушками несколько раз, наслаждался этим так же, как он всегда наслаждался, когда кончал, так же, как он наслаждался дрочкой с Торо, поцелуями и взаимными прикосновениями незадолго до оргазма.

Стив проворчал что-то Баки в шею, принимая его слова. Он снова лизнул его горло, и у обоих члены опять стали твердыми и набухли, когда Баки с готовностью выгнулся ему навстречу.

— Значит, ты выбрал меня, надеясь, что я буду добр к тебе? — спросил Стив.

Баки сжал лицо Стива ладонями, потянул его к себе и приподнял собственную голову с подушки.

— У тебя хорошее лицо, — пробормотал он, прежде чем прижаться губами к губам Стива и поцеловать его изо всех сил.

Его дыхание сбилось, и он застонал, когда Стив ответил, принявшись вылизывать его открытый рот.

Этот поцелуй ознаменовал сдвиг в том, что они делали, стал неким фундаментальным поворотом, потерю вежливой отстраненности, с которой Стив обращался с Баки. Он по-прежнему оставался нежен, лаская волосы Баки, но теперь он тянул за концы, заставляя его выгибать шею, чтобы немедленно присосаться к ней влажным ртом. Его хватка на талии Баки больше не была осторожной, как на церковном балу, вместо этого он впивался в мышцы и жирок, удерживая Баки на месте. Когда рот Стива снова оказался на губах Баки, его поцелуи были такими голодными, как будто он не мог удержаться и не целовать еще глубже, еще влажнее, еще яростнее.

Рука Стива скользнула между их телами, сначала крепко стиснула головку члена Баки, посылая ворох искр вниз по его стволу, а затем двинулась дальше, и Баки почувствовал, как толстый член Стива прижался к его собственному, и оба оказались зажаты в тисках горячего, сухого кулака Стива. Но Стив не пошевелил рукой, чтобы погладить, а просто принялся водить мозолистым большим пальцем по головкам, потирая их одновременно, пока Баки не затрясло от того, как увлажненный естественной смазкой палец скользил, сдвигая крайнюю плоть.

— Нравится, лапушка? — пробормотал Стив в висок Баки.

Его голос звучал низко и тихо.

Эти слова заставили Баки глубоко вдохнуть и придвинуться ближе. Во рту у него пересохло, поэтому он просто кивнул.

Движение большого пальца Стива по крайней плоти стало более осторожным, он провел им по чувствительному кончику, который едва выглядывал из складок кожи.

— Подожди-ка, — внезапно сказал Стив, убирая руку и сдвигаясь, чтобы покопаться под кроватью, навалившись всем весом на грудь Баки в течение долгого, великолепного момента, прежде чем вернуться в прежнее положение, держа в руке узкий тюбик, похожий на лекарственную мазь.

Смазка, понял он. То, что нужно. Баки всегда пользовался слюной, за исключением нескольких случаев, когда у него был вазелин.

Баки наблюдал, как Стив выдавил большую порцию вещества себе на пальцы, закрыл тюбик и спрятал его в складках скомканных простыней, прежде чем опуститься обратно.

Сначала было холодно, и потребовалось несколько неловких прикосновений, чтобы смазать оба члена, но когда Стив вновь обхватил их своей большой рукой, Баки едва сдержал стон от горячего, влажного ощущения, очень похожего на секс, особенно когда оба члена соскользнули вместе. Это было лучше, чем слюна, лучше, чем ароматная влага между бедер девушки. Это было по-летнему жарко, он таял под Стивом, удерживаемый в плену медленными ровными движениями его крепкого кулака.

Он неторопливо провел руками по спине Стива; толстые пласты мускулов двигались и дрожали под его прикосновениями, когда он пробежался любопытными кончиками пальцев по желобу его позвоночника.

Баки заходил так далеко с Торо всего несколько раз; они в основном держали руки на своих собственных членах и изредка целовались, обычно, когда удавалось украсть выпивку у родителей. Оба чувствовали себя немного неловко, оставаясь смущенными и торопливыми, спеша кончить, но одновременно слишком застенчивыми, чтобы встретиться глазами, когда их руки двигались в штанах.

То, что Стив делал с ним, ощущалось совсем по-другому: некое двусмысленное желание большего, словно вопрос без ответа, который заставлял его мучительно размышлять, куда Стив возьмет его с собой в следующий раз. Их связывало только то, что они так напоминали влюбленных, полные нежности и нерешительности, которые отзывались на каждое легкое прикосновение другого.

Баки, конечно, слышал разговоры; он умел вести себя тихо и осторожно, подслушивая, когда люди определенного типа разговаривали или исчезали в определенных барах. Раз или два ему даже хватало смелости задать несколько окольных вопросов этим мужчинам в переполненных и душных танцевальных залах, но он всегда вежливо отказывался, если его приглашали или намекали на что-то.

— Ты собираешься… ты будешь… — Баки замолк.

Перемежая тяжелые вздохи с прерывистыми смешками, Стив прижался ртом к его уху.

— Я не буду трахать тебя сегодня, — сказал он, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть Баки в лицо.

— А почему нет? — в замешательстве спросил Баки.

Он хотел покончить с этим раз и навсегда.

— Господи, лапушка, — сказал Стив, все еще поглаживая их члены, однако медленнее, чем раньше. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал потрогать себя хоть пальцем?

Баки задумался, пытаясь угадать правильный ответ, не выкладывая сразу все карты на стол.

— Нет? — неуверенно ответил он. — В смысле, я порой там прикасался. Но ты ведь знаешь, что делать, верно? Разве не в этом суть?

Рука Стива скользнула вверх, ладонь безжалостно и сладко обвила головку члена Баки, заставив его проглотить стон удовольствия, прежде чем исчезла. А затем скользкая от смазки рука Стива внезапно оказалась между его бедер, аккуратно скользнула под яйца и слегка надавила на задницу влажными кончиками двух пальцев. Квадратная мясистая выпуклость его широкой ладони в том месте, где запястье переходит в руку, надежно и уютно прижалась к нижней стороне мошонки Баки, словно баюкая ее.

— Я бы мог, — сказал Стив, лениво лаская его пальцами. Это было странное ощущение, когда другой мужчина ласкал эту обычно скрытую часть его тела. И эта странность была не хорошей и не плохой, просто неопределенной, словно слово на кончике языка, которое он не мог вспомнить. — Но тебе это вряд ли понравится, — наконец сказал Стив, продолжая поглаживать. — Будет больно. Хотя, возможно, самое худшее вовсе не в этом, все вместе было бы отвратительно. Не знаю, как тебе объяснить, Бак, но поначалу это не всегда приятно. Нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. — Баки, должно быть, состроил какую-то гримасу при словах Стива, потому что губы мужчины искривились. — Мне тоже когда-то было семнадцать, лапушка.

— Разве не лучше просто покончить с этим?

Он сверкнул своей самой обаятельной улыбкой.

— Нет, — ответил Стив с напускной небрежностью. Его пальцы теперь скользили свободно, скользя по шелковистой смазке, прижимаясь к коже под яйцами, пробегая по нежной внутренней стороне раздвинутых бедер, даже добираясь до самого верха помимо отверстия, рисуя длинную линию вниз по расщелине. — Но я могу пойти на компромисс.

Баки затаил дыхание, в то время как влажные пальцы Стива замерли и отстранились, сжав напоследок внутреннюю сторону бедра. Массивные пальцы оставили прохладные липкие пятна, когда Стив двинулся дальше вниз по кровати, устраиваясь между коленями Баки, плечами заставляя их раздвинуться еще шире.

Затем пальцы снова скользнули по его дырочке, возобновляя осторожное поглаживание. В густом полумраке лицо Стива оставалось серьезным, как и всю ночь; темная линия бровей выделялась над резкой линией сжатого рта. Но потом Стив на мгновение замурлыкал что-то тихое, беззвучное, и пока Баки смотрел, он наклонил голову, прижавшись лицом к выступу его таза. Все мускулы Баки напряглись от этого ощущения, от легкого прикосновения щетины, от взгляда на его ресницы и брови, а затем от губ к складке бедра и вьющимся волосам, которые там росли.

— Дыши, — сказал Стив чуть слышным шепотом, который Баки едва разобрал сквозь пульс в своих ушах.

А затем язык Стива, плоский и влажный, прижался к головке члена Баки, затем еще ниже, потирая, дразня… подражая пальцам, неустанно двигающихся между его бедер.

Это был не первый раз, когда кто-то делал ему так ртом, но, лежа голым на простынях Стива и тяжело дыша, это ощущалось как впервые. Это было непривычно интимно, больше похоже на те сладкие моменты, которые он делил с Торо, чем на неловкие минуты, которые он проводил с Анной или Франческой, которых он, в общей сложности, знал совсем недолго, и их приходилось умасливать, вымогая несколько секунд недоминета.

Не в силах остановиться, он протянул руку и легонько погладил по волосам цвета кукурузного шелка, пока Стив засасывал головку его члена в свой теплый рот.

Баки пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы удержать внутри рвущиеся изо рта слова и звуки.

Сначала он не понял, что пальцы Стива усилили нажим, круги вокруг его входа стали более плотными, более осторожными, но затем кончик одного пальца вошел в него, одновременно вызывая чувство давления и удовольствия. Инстинкт заставил его сжаться, горло стиснуло от того, как сильно он хотел издать звук, любой звук, чтобы показать, что Стив лишал его способности думать.

Палец Стива оставался неподвижным, даже когда он чуть оторвал рот от члена Баки.

— Я же сказал тебе: дыши. Не напрягайся, — пробормотал он, дотрагиваясь розовыми губами до влажного члена Баки.

Баки медленно выдохнул и разжал пальцы, поняв, что крепко вцепился Стиву в волосы. Он по возможности расслабился, опустив плечи, как перед боем на ринге; позволил мышцам живота и бедер ослабнуть, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть себе ту неуловимую, непроизвольную мягкость, которую он чувствовал под влажными от смазки пальцами Стива.

— Вот так, лапушка, — похвалил Стив, приласкав головку его члена, прежде чем заговорить снова. — Не зажимайся.

А потом рот Стива втянул его обратно, на этот раз глубже, влажнее и грязнее, и Баки был вынужден закрыть глаза, не в силах смотреть на слабый отблеск волос Стива, когда он двигал головой вверх и вниз. На вдохе он почувствовал, как напряжение его собственных мышц уменьшилось, сначала оно ослабло в животе, потом спустилось ниже, к узкой дырке под терпеливыми пальцами Стива, и дальше, к мышцам бедер, которые дрожали вокруг его плеч. Кончик пальца медленно проник внутрь, не больше, просто вдавливаясь внутрь, но было хорошо, что Стив двигался так медленно. Баки не мог решить, как вести себя, и напряженные мускулы внутри него, казалось, не зависели от его желаний: он не сжимался, как тиски, но все еще хотел, чтобы его тело расслабилось сильнее, просто уступило широким пальцам Стива, как у девушки. Но все, что он мог сделать, было дышать и не позволить себе вытолкнуть Стива, как ему изо всех сил хотелось сделать.

Влажные губы снова стиснули головку его члена, остальная часть его вспотевшего тела начала мерзнуть.

— Постарайся сосредоточиться на моем рте, лапушка, — пробормотал Стив, прежде чем снова нырнуть вниз и вобрать Баки в рот на полную длину, пока губы не коснулись основания его члена. Это ощущалось мокро и тесно, и Баки мог слышать влажные звуки, которые издавал его член, погружаясь и покидая жаркий рот. Все, что он мог сделать — лежать спокойно и принимать, не пытаясь трахнуть Стива в рот.

Это не было идеальным методом отвлечения, но он работал; Баки постепенно расслаблялся, впуская палец Стива все глубже, чувствуя нежные и осторожные толчки, которые, тем не менее, доставляли некоторый дискомфорт.

Когда он почувствовал, как костяшки Стива уперлись ему в зад, ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать, что один палец целиком был зажат внутри него, и он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть Стива, смотрящего на него снизу вверх. Было слишком темно, чтобы знать наверняка, но Стив выглядел раскрасневшимся.

— Еще один? — спросил Баки, чувствуя легкое головокружение и одновременно желая этого.

Стив утверждающе хмыкнул, не выпуская член изо рта, и начал медленно двигать пальцем. Сочетание влажных движений рта и вибрации вырвало у Баки жалкий скулеж. Это было странное ощущение: толчок и ощущение всасывания, которые, казалось, поднимали его тело вверх, похожее на то, как сжимается горло в то время, когда дребезжащая кабинка ползет на самую верхотуру американских горок.

Баки снова пришлось успокоиться: его сознание одновременно воспринимало все до предела остро и потеряло связь с реальностью, у него не было ни одной связной мысли, но он ощущал стук своего сердца и звук своего дыхания, и пот на спине, но не мог понять, как заставить не трястись руки, вцепившиеся в волосы Стива.

В сексе с девушкой или во время мастурбации присутствовала какая-то бездумность. Но сейчас все ощущалось совсем иначе, Баки было одновременно слишком жарко и холодно, и он никак не мог понять, хорошо ему или плохо.

Стив принялся сосать сильнее, втягивая его все глубже и быстрее, и Баки вдруг почувствовал, что может кончить вот так, пока рот Стива сжимает его член, а большой палец крепко вжимается в задницу. И как только он это понял, то уже не мог перестать думать об этом. С закрытыми глазами было легко представить себе жесткий рот Стива и то, как он мог бы выглядеть, туго обхватив мягкими губами член Баки, мокрый от слюны и спермы. А потом он не мог перестать думать о пальцах Стива, которые тоже были внутри него, не мог перестать представлять себе, что будет дальше. Стив собирался вдавить в него еще один из этих толстых сильных пальцев, а потом, возможно, Стив трахнет его своим членом, блестящим и влажным от смазки, и Баки будет податливым и красивым под ним, и Стив тоже кончит мощными горячими струями, и Баки вдруг до смерти захотелось этого.

Баки почувствовал, как еще один палец давит на его анус, почти проскальзывая в него вместе с другим. Он почувствовал восхитительное напряжение, почти как вытянутую руку как раз перед тем, как кулак сталкивается с мешком с песком. Когда оба пальца начали вдавливаться внутрь, это было медленно, осторожно, как будто Стив мог чувствовать жгучее давление, которое ощущал Баки, растягиваясь на удвоившуюся толщину.

Казалось, что это могло быть почти болезненным, если бы Стив надавил сильнее или быстрее, или если бы он хотя бы шевельнулся. Каждое движение должно было оставаться осторожным, медленным. Но Баки вдохнул поглубже, стараясь справиться со спазмом в легких и тем, как сильно его тело хотело сжаться. «Дыши», — сказал Стив, и Баки делал это, думая о своем члене во рту Стива, в тесном плене его губ. Он вспоминал то, как Стив ласкал его языком, то, как слюна и смазка текли по стволу и дальше по яйцам, между бедер и в расселину. Стив пока ввел в него два пальца только наполовину. Плотные мышцы охватили их, мешая продвижению, и в этот момент Баки кончил, слишком возбужденный и не способный сделать ничего, только слабо теребить мягкие волосы Стива. Это был абсолютный восторг, напряжение и внезапное освобождение, которое потрясло его, охватив все тело, хотя ощущения оставались странными, будто пальцы внутри него, вокруг которых стискивался его проход, были слишком твердыми. Рука Стива оставалась милосердно неподвижной, даже когда его рот высасывал из Баки остатки удовольствия. Стив не стал сплевывать, просто сглотнул, раз, другой, прежде чем мягко отодвинуться, обсосав напоследок ставшую чувствительной головку Баки.

Тяжело дыша, он отпустил волосы Стива и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него, тяжело дышащего между раздвинутых ног. Рука Стива была у него между ног, и даже сквозь шум в ушах, Баки слышал ритмичное хлюпанье, пока Стив трахал собственный кулак.

Другую руку Стива все еще держал у задницы Баки, не двигая пальцами. Он вытащил их и обтер о внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Осталось неприятное ощущение, его дырочка не то чтобы растянулась, она ощущалась одновременно холодной и горячей, растревоженной трением, что не доставляло удовольствия.

— Ляг на бок, — скомандовал Стив, и его голос прозвучал низко, хрипло и более требовательно, чем за всю ночь.

Он навис над ослабевшим и раздерганным Баки, когда тот попытался подчиниться.

Баки кое-как сумел отцепить ноги от бедер Стива и немного сдвинуться, положив голову на подушку.

— Вот так? — спросил он.

Но Стив уже устроился позади него, прихватив губами его шею и обхватив одной массивной рукой талию, притягивая поближе. Он все еще медленно дрочил себе, задевая скользкими от смазки костяшками задницу Баки.

Рука на талии исчезла, потом рот Стива оторвался от его шеи, Баки услышал звук плевка, а потом влажная ладонь Стива скользнула ему между бедер прямо под задницей, где они были наиболее мясистыми и мягкими.

— Ох, лапушка, — сказал Стив, просовывая свой член во влажную щель между бедер Баки, — сожмись для меня, вот и все.

Руки Стива крепко обхватили Баки поперек груди, мокрая ладонь обхватила за подбородок и повернула его лицо к Стиву.

Угол их поцелуя был неловким, почти болезненным, и все тело Баки выгнулось дугой, чтобы не расслабить напряженно сжатые ноги. Он не мог перестать целовать Стива, который полностью поглотил его, заставив чувствовать себя крошечным, сладким и желанным.

Член Стива казался огромным, когда он трахал влажное пространство между ляжек Баки: бедра, низ живота и яйца Стива сладко терлись о задницу и ноги Баки; закругленная головка члена снова и снова вдавливалась в переполненную, набухшую мошонку Баки; толстый ствол натирал чувствительную кожу промежности, все еще слишком чувствительную после оргазма.

Их поцелуй превратился в общее дыхание, рты слабо прижимались друг к другу, низкое грубое ворчание Стива глохло у Баки на губах. Стив теперь толкался сильнее, но он так плотно прижался, что их бедра не шлепались друг о друга при каждом новом толчке.

— Ты такой невероятно приятный на ощупь, — тяжело дыша, прошептал Стив ему в рот. — Господи, такой приятный.

У Баки не стояло, но, услышав такое, он пожалел об этом. Прежняя церемонность Стива, казалось, стекла, оставив человека, который был больше и опаснее, как огромный белокурый незнакомец, который навис над ним в баре.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — прошептал Баки в ответ. Он поднял руку и положил ее на ладонь Стива, крепко стискивавшую его челюсть. — Хочу, чтобы это был ты.

Стив застонал от этих слов низко и громко, и звук, казалось, проник в Баки до мозга костей. Сильные бедра позади него вздрогнули, скорость толчков увеличилась, а затем Баки почувствовал освобождение Стива, горячая влага потекла по его ногам, пролившись в расселину его задницы и на заднюю сторону мошонки.

Баки отозвался, не в силах сдержать стон.

Они долго восстанавливали дыхание, и Баки лишь отчасти осознавал, как неловко дергается его запрокинутая шея, и как сильно Стив сжимает его подбородок. Грудь Стива тяжело вздымалась позади него, и Баки снова прижался к нему, их кожа была липкой, потной и слишком горячей, но он не мог заставить себя откатиться в сторону.

— Черт побери, — коротко сказал Стив, наконец отпустив челюсть Баки.

Баки выпрямил шею, чувствуя прилив нежности.

— Да, — согласился он, задыхаясь.

Они медленно распутывали свои тела, конечность за конечностью.

— Не вставай, — сказал Стив, осторожно скатываясь с кровати. — Давай я принесу тебе что-нибудь, чтобы обтереться.

Баки подчинился, слушая, как Стив тихонько роется у него за спиной, как открывается шкафчик, как льется струйка воды, и как она с плеском падает в таз. Потом он отжал что-то. Шаги Стива снова заскрипели по чистым половицам, раздался скрип кровати, просевшей под Стивом.

Влажная, скользкая от мыла рука коснулась его подбородка, и Баки снова повернул голову, чтобы Стив вытер ему мокрой фланелью подбородок, за который он удерживал его на месте огромными, скользкими пальцами. Ткань была мягкой и пахла обычным мылом; Стив действовал нежно, вытирая его, но Баки все еще ощущал на своем лице его сильную хватку. Лицо Стива было в тени, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть, но он чувствовал на себе его пристальный серьезный взгляд.

После того, как он вымыл Баки лицо, он протер ему между ног, убрав всю слизь решительно и нежно, и это ощущалось куда страннее, чем когда он мыл Баки подбородок. Это было слишком, и Баки радовался темноте так же сильно, как и тому, как нежно, но практично Стив привел его в порядок.

Баки перевернулся на другой бок после того, как Стив закончил, но не смог заставить себя сказать хоть что-то: ни спасибо, ни робкий комплимент, ни просьбу сделать еще что-то. Он молча наблюдал, как Стив вернулся к раковине и снова пустил воду, чтобы промыть тряпку.

Когда Стив закончил, он не обернулся, а просто остался стоять у раковины. В окно лился слабый, будто водянистый лунный свет, освещая широкую, мускулистую спину Стива, перечеркнутую серыми полосками теней. Баки увидел, что Стив согнул руки и прижал ладони к лицу. Его плечи поднимались и опускались с каждым долгим, медленным вздохом.

Затаив дыхание, Баки скатился с кровати и, шаркая ногами, подошел к нему. Стив, конечно же, услышал его: Баки не пытался подкрасться исподтишка, но остался стоять, дыша медленно, глубоко и ровно, вдавив основание квадратных ладоней в глазницы.

Баки осторожно протянул руку и коснулся локтя Стива.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил он.

Ему не хотелось этого делать, но Стив казался еще более серьезным и сдержанным, чем раньше, и Баки впервые почувствовал, что, возможно, он здесь совсем не нужен.

Но Стив убрал руки от глаз, опустил их и расслабил неестественно напряженную линию своих широченных плеч, и на глазах Баки почти превратился в того человека, который сидел в углу бара, склонившись над своим пивом. Выражение его лица смягчилось, когда он повернулся к Баки.

— Нет, останься на ночь, — сказал он.

Последовала короткая пауза, в течение которой никто ничего не говорил, а затем, словно Стиву в голову пришла запоздалая мысль, он мягко провел по волосам Баки, убирая непослушные потные пряди, прежде чем поцеловать его в лоб.

Они молча оделись, натянули майки и трусы, которые сняли незадолго до этого; на этот раз тишина была гораздо менее напряженной, и они быстро повернулись друг к другу.

Стив натянул еще и брюки.

— Давай, оденься, я провожу тебя до уборной.

Баки послушался и последовал за Стивом в тихий холл. Они по очереди прошли в туалет и вернулись в комнату Стива, чуть соприкасаясь руками.

После того, как Стив запер дверь, они снова сбросили брюки, и он неловко подошел к тому месту, где Баки растерянно замер у края кровати, чувствуя себя совершенно вымотанным событиями этой ночи. Неожиданно Стив двинулся прямо на него, обнял и игриво швырнул на кровать, а потом последовал за ним прямиком на потные скомканные простыни. Баки рассмеялся в шею Стиву и не стал выпутывать свои ноги, оказавшиеся в ловушке массивных икр. Он откинулся на подушку, когда Стив потянулся, чтобы подхватить одеяло, скомканное в изножье кровати. Он натянул его до самого подбородка, и Баки улыбнулся в складку ткани, прикрывшей его рот.

Губы Стива ощущались на щеке расслабленными, теплыми и влажными.

— Спокойной ночи, лапушка, — прошептал он, притягивая Баки чуть ближе.

— Спокойной ночи, Стив, — прошептал Баки в ответ.

На следующее утро было воскресенье, и Стив разбудил его рано утром, предложив тарелку с яичницей и пару толстых ломтей поджаренного хлеба.

— Мне нужно попасть на мессу в церкви Святой Марии, — сказал он, имея в виду большую ирландскую церковь через несколько улиц, украшенную витражами. — Иначе я бы дал тебе поспать подольше.

Пока Баки ел, сидя в расстегнутых брюках и почти ничего не видя спросонья, Стив вымыл и вытер посуду, а потом сразу же убрал ее. Через мгновение он уже туго затягивал галстук на шее, тогда как Баки все еще возился с пуговицами и пытался привести волосы в порядок.

За секунду до того, как Стив отпер дверь и выпроводил его, Баки положил руку на большую ладонь Стива и сжал ее.

— Эй, а мы еще увидимся? — спросил он.

Лицо Стива оставалось бесстрастным, если не считать задумчивой складки у рта, но он спокойно ответил на пристальный взгляд Баки. Через мгновение он поднял руку, которую держал Баки, и ему пришлось отпустить ее. Стив взял Баки за подбородок и поднял его лицо для целомудренного поцелуя.

— Ты же знаешь, где я живу, лапушка, — сказал он.

Это было не совсем приглашение, но и не совсем отказ. Что-то горячее и тревожное плотно свернулось у Баки внутри, когда он понял, что, возможно, не очень впечатлил Стива, но кое-какой шанс у него оставался. Однако охватившее его глубокое беспокойство сменилось чувством решимости. Этого «ты знаешь, где я живу» было достаточно.

Стив опустил руку, но Баки рывком приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы еще раз молниеносно поцеловать его в чисто выбритую щеку.

— Спасибо, Стив, — ответил он, покачиваясь на каблуках, чувствуя себя совсем робким, застенчивым и маленьким, но довольным слабым изгибом улыбки, тронувшей суровый рот Стива.

Они спустились по лестнице так же, как и поднялись, быстро и бесшумно, без разговоров, но на этот раз Стив двинулся вперед на расстоянии несколько шагов, и они не смотрели друг на друга, особенно когда проходили мимо других людей. У Стива были длинные ноги, и он быстро опередил Баки.

Когда Баки выскочил на тротуар из подъезда многоквартирного дома, он увидел стоявшего в стороне Стива в шляпе, скрывавшей блестящие светлые волосы; Стив осторожно поймал его за локоть и наклонился ближе, чтобы прошептать на ухо, когда он проходил мимо.

— Ты очень милый мальчик, Бак. Будь осторожен.

Стив исчез в толпе людей, направлявшихся к церкви Святой Марии, а Баки побежал в другую сторону, на ходу расчесывая пальцами волосы, уже наполовину уверенный, что пропустит мессу в церкви Святого Михаила.


	3. Глава 2/2

Во вторник вечером, после своей смены в спортзале, Баки снова оказался возле квартиры Стива. Перед тем, как постучать, он задержал дыхание, и втянул воздух только тогда, когда Стив открыл дверь.

— Бак, — приветствовал тот его, приподняв бровь.

На нем была тонкая нательная рубашка белого цвета с рукавами чуть выше локтей. На правом предплечье Стива, чуть ниже локтя, виднелась свежая ссадина размером примерно с большой палец. Шерстяные брюки свободно болтались над поразительно белыми босыми ступнями.

Баки ухмыльнулся, не в силах сдержаться.

— Привет, Стив. Не ожидал тебя увидеть.

Стив улыбнулся на это, но распахнул дверь и отступил в сторону, чтобы впустить Баки. Внутри горело несколько ламп, и Баки увидел, что Стив сидел за своим столом: там стояла наполовину пустая тарелка с говяжьим бифштексом и картофельным пюре, а в небольшом стаканчике — янтарная жидкость на палец. Рядом с тарелкой Стива лежал раскрытый пухлый журнал, никаких картинок, только строчки мелкого текста.

Стив снова запер дверь и пересек комнату, встав рядом с Баки между своей приземистой плитой и одноместным столиком. Он взял его куртку и повесил ее на тот же крючок, где уже висела простая коричневая куртка, а сам Баки не присаживаясь, стащил ботинки, чтобы тоже быть босиком.

— Ты уже поел? — спросил Стив.

На самом деле нет: Баки пришел сразу после занятий боксом, уборки в спортзале, чистки матов и боксерских мешков, но, не будучи уверенным, что произойдет потом, долго искал ответ, открыв рот, и так ничего и не сказал.

Стив подтолкнул его к единственному стулу, скинув журнал.

— Вот, — сказал он, ставя тарелку перед ним. Другой рукой с широкой ладонью Стив потрепал его по загривку. — Заканчивай с этим, пока я помою посуду.

— Но это же твой ужин? — ответил Баки.

Мозолистый большой палец Стива нарисовал на его шее кружок.

— Мне уже хватит, — сказал он, убирая теплую руку.

Половицы заскрипели, и Баки принялся за еду, чувствуя себя куда голоднее, чем он готов был признать. Пища была простой, но сытной, подходящей для холостяка и, конечно же, куда лучше той, что он мог бы получить в автомате за свои жалкие пенсы. Он с жадностью проглотил все до крошки под хлюпанье грязной посуды в мутной воде за своей спиной и запил все последним глотком довольно приличного виски Стива.

Тот как раз закончил с побитой кастрюлькой, когда Баки встал и подошел с вычищенной до блеска тарелкой к раковине.

— Я сам могу помыть, — сказал он, когда Стив хотел взять тарелку и приборы из его рук.

Стив приподнял бровь, но позволил ему продолжить; он стоял рядом с Баки, пока тот тер намыленной тряпкой поверхность тарелки, водил ею по дну стакана, по зубцам вилки и по легким зазубринам на лезвии ножа. Баки проявлял особую заботу о вещах Стива, тщательно отмывая каждый предмет, прежде чем сполоснуть его и передать Стиву, чтобы тот вытер и убрал его на место.

На стене не было ни полки, ни часов, но Стив носил часы на руке. Когда они закончили мыть посуду, Баки повернулся к нему и спросил, сколько времени.

— Почти семь, — ответил Стив.

Баки подумал о том, что ему нужно быть на работе в первую смену в семь часов, что он должен наскрести немного угля и найти деньги на аренду жилья, что он все еще не написал матери письмо на этой неделе.

— Можно мне остаться на ночь? Обещаю, что уйду от тебя пораньше, мне нужно быть на работе к семи.

Стив кивнул:

— Конечно, лапушка, — согласился он. — А разве ты не ходишь в школу?

Баки пожал плечами:

— Закончил в прошлом году. Я не собираюсь поступать в колледж. Сейчас я работаю на фабрике «Кантонская Медь». И в спортзале Голди, убираюсь, а за это могу заниматься боксом бесплатно. — Рассказывая все это, он придвинулся к Стиву, наплевав на застенчивость, и прижался к нему боком. Он поиграл пуговицей на шее Стива, как возился бы с поясом девушки или кружевами на ее декольте. — А когда ты должен быть на работе?

Теплая рука легла ему на спину чуть выше пояса джинсов.

— Тоже в семь.— Стив потерся носом о его висок.

Баки вздернул подбородок, позволяя своему рту задержаться на волосок от губ Стива.

— Пустишь меня в постель?

Стив издал смешок, ласковый, низкий звук, который завибрировал между их ртами; Баки продолжал ощущать его кожей, когда они поцеловались.

Их поцелуй ненадолго прервался: вздох и короткая задержка дыхания, когда Стив передвинул Баки, притягивая его к себе, грудь к груди и бедра к бедрам. Баки показалось, что он тает, но Стив поддерживал его, обхватив рукой за талию и положив ладонь на затылок. Эта хватка должна была ощущаться жесткой, как арматура, впивающаяся в спину и основание черепа, но не ощущалась.  
Легонько подергав Стива за рубашку, Баки наконец сумел высвободить ее настолько, чтобы просунуть руки и коснуться голой кожи у Стива на спине. Какая-то его часть хотела сдернуть рубашку напрочь, но он просто принялся очерчивать ладонями гладкие линии спины Стива, наслаждаясь теплой кожей, массивными мышцами на крепких костях, погружаясь в некую нежную, слитную симфонию движений.

— Давай-ка, Бак, — пробормотал Стив, мягко подталкивая его к кровати шаркающими шагами, все еще прижимаясь лицом к его лицу: лоб ко лбу, нос к носу.

Их падение в постель было осторожным; Стив поддерживал Баки одной рукой и устроил их обоих на боку, разделив подушку и тесно прижав друг к другу. Когда они соприкасались, их одежда шуршала, рты ощущались мокрыми, дыхание — тяжелым, влажным и с кисло-сладким привкусом виски.

Стив прижимался стояком к бедру Баки, и Баки тоже был твердым, но они не двигались, а просто жались друг к другу так сильно, как только могли, в то время как их руки крепко обнимали друг друга за шею, а колено Стива протискивалось между с готовностью раздвигающимися бедрами Баки.

Теплые губы Стива в конце концов добрались до его шеи, но поцелуи были скорее влажными и необязывающими, а не требовательными и жесткими. От этих поцелуев не остается ни следа, ни засосов, но Баки знал, что он будет чувствовать их и позже, даже без прямых доказательств на коже.

— Как думаешь, трахнешь меня на этот раз? — наконец спросил он, задыхаясь неожиданно сильнее, чем когда он говорил в волосы Стива.

Ответный смех овеял его ключицы теплым дуновением наполненного радостью воздуха.

— Ох, лапушка, только не сегодня.

— А скоро? — уточнил Баки.

Стив удивленно смерил его взглядом.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, лапушка.

— А можно… Можно я попробую отсосать тебе? — задал он следующий вопрос, и руки Стива напряглись на его спине.

— Господи, — произнес Стив.

Но это было явно «да», потому что Стив не остановил его, когда Баки занялся его поясом и брюками; он приподнял бедра, когда тот спустил на нем штаны и трусы до колен. Баки задрал рубашку Стива, скатав ее валиком под мышками.

Они все еще лежали на боку, когда Баки сполз до середины кровати, и его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с наполовину затвердевшим членом Стива. Во время их прошлой встречи ему не удалось как следует разглядеть его, но теперь, когда лампы все еще горели и он лежал, прижавшись ухом к кровати у бедра Стива, он мог смотреть сколько угодно. Ему нравилось то, как все выглядело, начиная с твердых мышц живота Стива и заканчивая его мощными, крепкими бедрами, округлостью мошонки и твердым выступом члена. Ему нравились темные вьющиеся волосы, которые были лишь немного светлее его собственных, и то, как выглядел член Стива, тяжелый, толстый и ярко-розовый, с более темной головкой.

Баки потянулся к нему, помедлив мгновение, потому что даже если он и имел представление, что делать, но его решительность не распространялась настолько, что он готов был повторить то, что ему самому довелось испытать. Сначала он просто слегка лизнул, и вкус оказался вовсе не таким уж отвратительным, горьковато-кислым, но в нем не было ничего неожиданного. Он удивился, когда обхватил член ртом и обнаружил, что ствол ощущается суховато, и губы плохо по нему скользят: он думал, что все будет влажнее.

Он быстро сообразил, что следует делать все грязно и мокро, не стыдясь того, как слюна течет по подбородку; научился осторожно пропускать член Стива глубже до середины языка, держа зубы подальше; после этого оказалось удивительно легко погрузиться в рутину такого простого действия из сосущих движений и покачивания головой, пытаясь вбирать все больше по мере того, как минуты, сладкие и тягучие, как сироп, текли одна за другой.

Баки знал, что чувствовал, когда Стив сделал это с ним, и осознавал, что не был и наполовину так хорош, как сам Стив, но тот, казалось, оставался доволен, потому что не мешал Баки сосать так медленно, как он хотел. Большие теплые ладони сжимали его лицо, пальцы путались в волосах и ласкали кончики ушей, и каждое движение оставалось медленным и нежным, где бы Стив ни прикасался. Он ничего не говорил, только сладко вздыхал, когда Баки втягивал его глубже или проводил языком по бархатистой головке члена там, где она выглядывала из крайней плоти, но Баки все равно чувствовал его одобрение. Было легко потеряться во всем этом, смакуя растущую боль в челюсти и трение на губах, натягиваясь на член Стива так глубоко, пока лицо не оказывалась максимально близко к его паху.

Баки поднялся, подвернув одну руку под себя, упершись ладонью в узкое бедро Стива; одной рукой он обхватил ногу чуть выше колена, вцепившись в заднюю часть, чувствуя жесткие волосы и сокращающиеся мышцы под пальцами. Одна из ног Стива вдавливалась ему в пах, и он уперся своим давно набухшим членом в твердую мускулатуру, позволяя себе наслаждаться медленными легкими движениями.

В конце концов, руки Стива слегка потянули за волосы на его затылке, и Баки подался, не выпуская, однако, член Стива изо рта. Он поднял глаза от того места, где его губы были сжаты вокруг набухшей головки, чувствуя легкое опьянение и слабую боль, и расслабленность, охватившую его почти до дрожи.

— Ох, черт побери, лапушка — простонал Стив. — Какой же сладкий у тебя рот!

Баки понял, что Стив выглядит на грани потери самоконтроля. Его глаза остекленели и потемнели, обычно розовые губы покраснели и влажно блестели. Как будто Стив был так же голоден, как и сам Баки, и, увидев это, Баки ощутил некую власть над ним.

Баки снова опустил голову, осмелев настолько, чтобы попытаться впустить член Стива в рот немного быстрее, немного глубже. Даже с зажмуренными глазами он все еще видел, как Стив смотрел на него с неприкрытым желанием, чувствовал жар его взгляда на своем лице.  
Одна из рук Стива нащупала правую руку Баки там, где она была перекинута через его ногу, и потянула ее так, чтобы она обхватила основание его члена. Стив тихо и хрипло застонал, когда Баки стиснул его и начал поглаживать в такт движениям своего жадного рта. Под его рукой член Стива был скользким от слюны, и чмокающие звуки казались громкими и голодными: жадное чавканье, влажное хлюпанье от движений кулака по члену, резкое сдавленное дыхание и полные вожделения хриплые стоны Стива. Неужели это было так громко с самого начала?

Вскоре руки Стива крепко сжались в его волосах, направляя Баки чуть более решительно, чем раньше. Он немного поперхнулся, рот был полным слюны, когда он продолжал сосать, принимая толстый член Стива как можно глубже, по возможности сглатывая и продолжая двигать рукой быстро и ровно. Его глаза наполнились слезами, и, когда он моргнул, то почувствовал, что на ресницах появилась влага.

— Вот так, лапушка, — сказал Стив тихо и хрипло. — Еще чуток, и все, Бак.

Эти слова пронзили Баки насквозь, подарив горячий укол отчаянного желания, который он почувствовал как пульсацию в собственном твердом члене, пойманном в ловушку из грубой ткани трусов и брюк.

Стив застонал, долго, низко, не скрывая дрожи, и Бак почувствовал, как он дергает его за волосы на затылке, но он не выпустил изо рта головку его члена, позволив струям густого семени, более обильному и вязкому, чем он ожидал брызнуть себе на язык. Сглотнуть его оказалось далеко не так просто: оно было скользким и горьким, и его было так много, что он слегка поморщился, когда часть его вытекла наружу. Обмякший член Стива выскользнул из его сжатых губ, и шлепнулся на бедро, пока Баки сглатывал еще пару раз.

Но даже эта непривычная и мешающая неловкость не смогла ничего сделать с собственным возбуждением Баки. Он чувствовал, как тяжело дышит Стив, как подрагивают его бедра, как большие грубые руки бесцеремонно перебирают волосы.

— О, лапушка, — выдавил он, и Баки вскинул голову, увидев, как Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, покрасневший и расслабленный после оргазма, со светлыми волосами в беспорядке прилипшими к потном лбу. Баки почувствовал прилив тепла при виде такого откровенно довольного и открытого Стива.

— Иди сюда, — скомандовал он.

Он все еще не совсем справился с дыханием, но Баки подчинился, позволил подтянуть себя за руки вдоль теплого тела.

Стив навалился на него и одной рукой расстегнул ему брюки; вдвоем они спустили их вместе с трусами до колен и задрали рубашку на живот. Широко раскрыв глаза, Баки смотрел, как Стив поднес руку ко рту и плюнул в нее, а потом эта большая рука обхватила его член, сделав мокрым и скользким. Движения Стива были размашистыми и уверенными: не слишком быстрыми, но беспощадными, головокружительными. Баки стиснул одеяло в кулаках. После того, как он так долго игнорировал свое собственное желание, его затрясло от напористой силы Стива, погрузив в пучину отчаянного вожделения.

Он не мог оторвать взгляда от лица Стива, от розового языка, облизывающего нижнюю губу, от крепко сжатых челюстей, от потемневших полуприкрытых голубых глаз.

Баки ощутил, как его тело напрягается подобно натянутой проволоке, балансируя на грани оргазма. Он выгнулся, вытянув одну руку, чтобы удержаться, и вцепился в плечи Стива, пытаясь прижаться к нему как можно теснее, следуя изгибам твердых линий его длинного тела. Едва слышно поскуливая, он проследил линию его шеи и челюсти влажными поцелуями, пока не добрался до рта.

Ответный поцелуй Стива был влажным и грязным, ненасытным, неконтролированным. Баки никогда еще не чувствовал такого острого желания кончить, дыша в унисон со Стивом, не размыкая их плотно сжатых в поцелуе губ. Кожа была потной и липкой там, где соприкасались их пылающие тела.

Когда Баки кончил, это произошло с резким ворчанием, губы расслабились, все его тело дернулось в ярком мучительном удовольствии. Когда содрогания стихли, он, тяжело дыша, посмотрел вниз, изучая то место, где их перепачканные животы и бедра слиплись воедино. Сперма текла по медленно двигающейся руке Стива, когда он выжимал остатки дрожи удовольствия из изнуренного тела Баки, и отдельные капли медленно капали и скапливались на животе Баки и вьющихся волосах у основания его обессиленного члена. Член Стива тоже стал мягким, но Баки все еще нравилось смотреть на него, то, как безвольно он лежал на мошонке, все еще покрасневши и липкий от слюны и семени.

Последний, острый до предела толчок удовольствия пронзил Баки насквозь, и Стив опустил свою перепачканную ладонь ему на бедро.

Когда Баки снова перевел взгляд на Стива, тот пристально смотрел на него. Его лицо снова стало серьезным, но кожа вокруг глаз и рта все еще оставалась мягкой, а не натянутой и напряженной. Стив наклонился для еще одного поцелуя, медленного и легкого, потерся носом о нос Баки, прежде чем целомудренно коснуться его губ.

— Это было здорово, — прошептал Баки, когда Стив отодвинулся.

Слово было какое-то неправильное, и Баки почувствовал себя неловко и глупо, произнеся это вслух, но удержаться он не смог.

Стив чуть улыбнулся, изогнув крепко сжатые губы, прежде чем наклонить голову и коснуться губами губ Баки в мягком почти поцелуе.

— У тебя и впрямь невероятно сладкий рот, лапушка. Спасибо.

Баки последовал за Стивом, когда тот скатился с кровати, и они небрежно сбросили свои штаны прямо на пол, прежде чем отмыться в раковине, неловко удерживая рубашки локтями и подбородками. В уголках голубых глаз Стива появились морщинки, когда Баки, высунув кончик языка, искоса взглянул на него и бесстыдно убрал сперму из ямочки пупка. После того, как Стив вымыл руки, он взъерошил Баки волосы, тихо смеясь над тем, во что превратились аккуратные волны. Баки чувствовал, что у него на голове во все стороны торчат вихры, и тоже заухмылялся.

Затем они скинули рубашки, бросив их к брюкам и трусам, и остались голыми у раковины, пока чистили зубы. Стив делал это первым, а Баки стоял позади него, обхватив руками за талию и прижавшись лицом к широкой спине, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца. Затем Стив протянул Баки мокрую зубную щетку уже с пастой, и они поменялись местами. Одной рукой Стив обнял Баки за талию, а другой пригладил его волосы, убрав их с лица теплыми ласковыми пальцами.

Стив натянул пижаму, висевшую на спинке кровати, и достал из сундука еще один комплект для Баки. Тот глубоко вдохнул, натягивая через голову хлопчатобумажную рубашку; она слегка пахла Стивом, теплом и мылом.

Потом они по очереди сбегали в тесную уборную в коридоре, и, когда Баки вернулся, Стив сидел, прислонившись к спинке кровати, с журналом в руке, не выключая света.

— Я обычно читаю по вечерам, — сказал он, слегка приподнимая блеклые страницы своего журнала. — Радио сломалось, — пояснил он. — Под кроватью есть книги, если ты тоже хочешь почитать.

Баки опустился на колени и принялся рыться в грудах книг и журналов. Журналы, судя по всему, были в основном профсоюзными газетенками, более серьезными, чем те, что он обычно видел в комнатах отдыха, а книги были самые разные: исторические исследования, биографии и альбомы по искусству, полные иллюстраций. Но все это не удивило его и вполовину так сильно, как тайник с разноцветными журнальчиками, аккуратно сложенными в сторонке.

— Смотрю, ты добрался до комиксов, — сказал Стив, когда Баки переполз через его ноги, чтобы втиснуться между ним и стеной. — Там должны быть несколько томов «Эскаписта»*. Довоенные выпуски самые интересные.

Помахав несколько потрепанным на вид выпуском «Эскаписта», Баки повозился, устраиваясь на своей половине кровати. Стив все еще смотрел на него, когда он оперся на локти и пристроил комикс на живот Стива.

— Умостился? — спросил Стив, улыбаясь.

Вместо ответа Баки улыбнулся в ответ, а затем поцеловал Стива в бедро, прихватив теплый хлопок его штанов губами. Затем он открыл первую страницу и начал читать, а комикс поднимался и опускался вместе с дыханием Стива.

***

Проснувшись в среду, они аккуратно застелили постель Стива, прежде чем отправиться на работу; Баки отработал свои восемь часов на фабрике, после чего торопливо проглотил купленную в автомате еду и провел остаток вечера в спортзале Голди, проведя несколько раундов с пареньком примерно своей весовой категории, прежде чем убраться и запереть заведение. Он вернулся домой пропотевший насквозь и измученный до смерти, поэтому просто разделся до трусов и уснул как убитый.

В четверг он проснулся со стояком и все еще в полусне думал о том, каково это было: отсасывать Стиву, лениво и медленно погружая его член все глубже и глубже в рот, пока не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как позволить Стиву слегка трахать его рот и руку, пока он не кончит. Он вылез из постели пораньше, задолго до того, как все остальные встали, и долго стоял под душем. Смывая мыло с волос, он немного поиграл сам с собой, водя кулаком по головке члена и осторожно оттягивая яйца, пытаясь испытать снова тот сладкий жар, который чувствовал в постели Стива, словно по его жилам бежали пьянящие пузырьки удовольствия.

Он тяжело сглотнул при воспоминании о том, как Стив разрабатывал его толстыми пальцами, влажными и скользкими от смазки. «Нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть», — сказал ему Стив. У Баки не было такой смазки, как не было и презервативов. Смазка продавалась в аптеке. Баки все же убрал руку с члена и потянулся назад, медленно проведя двумя пальцами вниз к плотным складкам своей дырочки, чувствуя, какая она маленькая и тугая, даже несмотря на то, что он был расслаблен под теплыми брызгами душа. Вода нисколько не помогала, не облегчала скольжение его пальцев по телу, и он немного помедлил, моргая влажными ресницами, думая о том, какими скользкими были пальцы Стива, когда он втискивал их в сопротивляющееся тело Баки. Он снова хотел проникновения, хотел привыкнуть к нему, чтобы в следующий раз Стив вставил в него более значительную часть тела.

Взгляд Баки упал на кусок дешевого белого мыла, он взял его обеими руками, растер пену по пальцам, повернувшись так, чтобы его задница и руки высунулись из-под воды. Когда его пальцы стали скользкими от мыла, он снова потянулся назад и слегка погладил складочки между ягодиц. Это было не так приятно, как со смазкой Стива, и угол был неудобным, заставляя его выгибать спину, но это было лучше, чем ничего, и он осторожно и медленно надавил указательным пальцем, проникая внутрь.

Теснота его собственного тела оказалась шоком: девичье тело открывалось совсем иначе, так же мягко, как и более мягкими казались изгибы женских тел. Его вход мускулисто сжимал палец, словно вибрируя от жаркого прикосновения, и Баки надавил сильнее, проникая глубже. Если бы он зажмурился, то мог бы почти представить себе, что это Стив стоит позади него и открывает его своими массивными пальцами. Он обмыл руки и еще пару раз намылил их мылом, отметив, что часть его осталась внутри, когда он двигал пальцем внутрь и наружу. Вода стекала по его лицу, и он использовал левую руку, чтобы опереться о стену душа, когда начал вставлять второй палец.

Легкое жжение, которое он чувствовал, заставило практически обмякнуть недавно твердый член между раздвинутых бедер, но он все еще ощущал медово-сладкое тепло возбуждения, согревавшее низ живота. Он сосредоточился на жаре, плотно охватившем кончики его пальцев (угол был слишком неудобным, чтобы рассчитывать на что-то большее, чем мелкие толчки), и подумал о Стиве. Стиве с его широкой грудью, прижавшейся к скользкой от воды спине Баки, открывающего тело Баки для своего члена, непрестанно бормочущего ему сладкие и грязные похвалы на ухо. Он практически слышал, как низкий голос Стива звал его «лапушкой», произнося все те сладкие слова, которые Баки хотел услышать: «Ох, лапушка, вот оно, вот. Как ты для меня стараешься. Позволь мне трахнуть тебя, лапушка.»

Ему пришлось подавить стон, и он понял, что у него снова стоит от легких толчков собственных пальцев в ставшую податливой задницу и фантазий о Стиве. Он почувствовал головокружительный всплеск ощущений, и ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы пальцы Стива действительно оказались внутри него, чтобы он мог просто дрочить, пока не кончит вот так, будучи готовым предоставить свое тело Стиву для его собственного удовольствия.

Баки неохотно вытащил пальцы, посмаковав последний крепкий толчок, а потом просто прижал пальцы к слегка растянувшемуся отверстию. Он передвинулся так, чтобы прижаться спиной к стене, и использовал свою теперь свободную руку, чтобы схватиться за член, осторожно тер крайнюю плоть в течение нескольких мгновений, после чего просто поддался растущей волне желания, которая захлестнула его, и начал дрочить быстро и сильно. Он держал два пальца прижатыми прямо к входу, все ускоряясь и ускоряясь.

Оргазм захватил его целиком: он чувствовал его в натяжении своих бедер, в напряжении рук, в горячем взрыве в паху. Но он так же остро ощущал пальцы, прижатые к анусу, рефлекторное трепетание этой все еще чуть растянутой мышцы, и в радость от оргазма добавилось доселе неведомое сладкое удовольствие.

Он постоял под струей еще несколько мгновений, позволяя ей смыть липкие следы с тела и скользкие остатки мыла между ягодицами, оставшись очень довольным собой.

Остаток дня он провел, считая каждую секунду и мечтая снова увидеть Стива. Баки не спросил, можно ли ему прийти снова, но чувствовал, что они скоро встретятся, учитывая обещание Стива в конце концов трахнуть его и то, как голодно Стив поцеловал его на прощание утром, прижимая к своей двери и беспокойно блуждая руками по всему гибкому телу Баки. К тому времени, как Стив отстранился, оба тяжело дышали, и потемневшие глаза Стива буквально прилипли к мокрому и припухшему рту Баки. Покидать квартиру Стива после такого было сущим адом.

Работая, Баки весь день думал о Стиве. После окончания рабочего дня он умылся в крошечной умывальной, вымыл лицо и руки до локтей и провел расческой по волосам. Он изучал свое отражение в мутном зеркале, прищурившись, рассматривая румянец на щеках и гладко зачесанные назад волны волос. Даже в помятой рабочей одежде он выглядел хорошо. Баки всегда знал о собственном непринужденном обаянии и приятной внешности, однако он впервые почувствовал, что они ему действительно полезны, помогая добиться расположения Стива.

По дороге к дому Стива Баки рассеянно размышлял над тем, чем же отличаются ухаживания за девушкой от ухаживаний за мужчиной. В определенном смысле это было почти одно и то же, сам дух соревнования бодрил, несмотря ни на что. Но одновременно это было так по-другому, что он едва мог осознать все отличия. Другим был сам секс: не просто механическое совокупление, но и открытость двух мужчин, у которых встает, и они совместно достигают разрядки без необходимости погружаться в запутанные женские секреты. Кроме того, проводить время со Стивом было в определенном смысле проще, например, когда они лежали в постели и читали комиксы, пока их глаза не уставали и они не засыпали, и Стив заботливо обнимал Баки сзади. Хотя отношения с мужчиной включали в себя также и страх, и скрытность, являвшиеся неприятными последствиями выбора, который он сделал, в первую очередь, отправившись в тот бар для геев.

Ухаживать за девушкой следовало по определенным правилам, которые Баки знал, но вот с правилами по ухаживанию за мужчинами он пока не разобрался. Можно ли вообще было говорить об ухаживании, если речь шла о двух мужчинах? Это было похоже на чудо и сбивало с толку: с одной стороны, это Баки ухаживал за Стивом, и одновременно нельзя было отрицать, что сам Стив был старше и опытнее, беря на себя руководящую роль всякий раз, когда они встречались. Так же, как это было, когда Баки приглашал девушку на свидание.

К тому времени, когда Баки добрался до многоквартирного дома, где жил Стив, он так и не пришел к однозначному выводу. Добравшись до двери квартиры Стива, он решил выбросить все это из головы, поэтому глубоко вздохнул и постучал.

Ему никто не ответил.

Он подождал несколько секунд и снова постучал. Задержав дыхание, Баки постарался подавить свернувшееся внутри беспокойство, но ему никто так и не открыл. В коридоре не было ни души, поэтому он поддался своему любопытству, сначала прижав ухо к двери: он ничего не услышал, а затем подергав за ручку. Дверь была заперта.

Путь домой получился слишком длинным, и когда он наконец устало втащился через дверь в квартиру, где жил, все его соседи по комнате были уже внутри, сидя тесной группой вокруг кухонного стола. Винни возился с радиоприемником, а Томми и Кристофер слушали непрерывный поток его пустой болтовни, склонив головы над одним из дешевых журналов с фотографиями актеров и актрис.

— Смотри, кого это черти принесли, — громко и дерзко заявил Винни в типичной манере бруклинских итальянцев. — Что с тобой случилось, Бак-о? Выглядишь, словно лимон съел, приятель.

— Ай, да заткнись ты, — беззлобно ответил Баки, опускаясь на свободный стул рядом с Винни. — А что у нас на ужин?

Томми и Кристофер подняли головы, и на их почти идентичных лицах отразилось одинаковое ликование.

— Мама Винни дала ему котлет, — сказал Томми, и Баки сразу оживился.

— Эй, — запротестовал Винни. — А кто, черт возьми, сказал, что я поделюсь с такими халявщиками, как вы?

Но в конце концов Винни выставил котлеты на стол, и они вместе собрали ужин, в который каждый внес что-то свое. У Баки была здоровенная буханка свежего хлеба и банка сладкого апельсинового джема; Томми и Кристофер поджарили картошку с луком на ирландском масле от миссис Рейли. Каждый навалил себе еды в одну из старых, доставшихся из вторых рук тарелок, на которых узор стал неразличим от долгого использования, и все снова уселись за свой столик. Их локти соприкасались, когда они ели, и они почти не разговаривали после того, как погрузились в еду, что оказалось просто замечательно, потому что скрежет столовых приборов по тарелкам и так почти заглушил радиопрограмму, которую они слушали.

***

Закончив работу в пятницу, Баки пошел домой, чтобы как следует отмыться от смазки и пота, потому что большую часть дня он провел в попытках починить одну из старых прокатных машин. У него все болело от того, что ему пришлось подолгу сидеть на корточках или ползать на животе, как мокрице, в попытках добраться до некоторых из труднодоступных шестеренок и ремней, но боль смягчало удовлетворение от осознания того, что он справился с проблемой до конца смены.

Когда он вымылся и доел последние котлеты с остатком хлеба, он оделся понаряднее, заправив синюю рубашку в серые брюки, и расчесывал волосы до тех пор, пока не добился того, что они легли аккуратно зачесанными назад. Он сунул немного денег в карман пиджака (большая часть его жалованья уже была распланирована на квартплату и для матери) и в последний раз взглянул на себя в крошечное овальное зеркало для бритья.

Винни отправился куда-то еще до того, как Баки закончил затягивать ремень, а близнецы, которые почти всегда оставались дома, уже включили радио и переключали каналы быстрее, чем Баки успевал хоть что-то расслышать.

Было еще довольно рано, когда он вышел на городской тротуар. Солнце еще не совсем скрылось за массивными зданиями, окружавшими Баки со всех сторон. Он шел, не торопясь, ощупывая четвертак в кармане куртки.

Накануне вечером, рассеянно читая книгу о космическом корабле с Марса, он принял окончательное решение относительно пятничного вечера. Он собирался снова попробовать попасть к Стиву. Если тот впустит его, то он, по крайней мере, будет знать, как обстоят дела. А если Стив не ответит, то он подбросит монетку: орел, и он пойдет в тот же танцевальный зал, где познакомился с Анной и Франческой, и снова попытает счастья с девушками; решка, и он вернется в тот бар и посмотрит, не приглянется ли ему кто-нибудь, и, может быть, выяснит, не вернулся ли Стив туда ради кого-то другого.

Именно это решение помогло ему пережить пятницу. Он не хотел ходить вокруг да около, как его сестра, когда Билли Кармайкл не заметил ее новое платье, поэтому решил попробовать в последний раз и покончить с этим. Если он собирается быть мужчиной, который иногда встречается с другими мужчинами, то, черт возьми, он должен быть мужчиной в этом отношении.

Несмотря на то, что шел он неторопливо и поднимался по лестнице в квартиру Стива совсем не так быстро, как это делал сам Стив, Баки почти задыхался, когда добрался до площадки третьего этажа. Кожа горела и была влажной от пота одновременно, и какое-то время он постоял в конце коридора, переводя дыхание.

У него внезапно пропали все мысли, когда он постучал в дверь Стива.

Но потом пол заскрипел под весом крупного тела, раздался щелчок отпираемого замка, и Баки долго и неровно выдохнул.

Стив открыл дверь, его огромная фигура замерла в дверном проеме, освещенная светом из комнаты, который окружил его плечи ореолом. Он выглядел точно так же, как и прошлым вечером, от мягкой ткани нижней рубашки на плечах до потертого подола брюк и босых ног. Его волосы свободно свисали, не приглаженные назад ни кремом, ни маслом для волос, как будто он только что вымыл их и оставил в покое.

Баки почувствовал, как все его лицо расплылось в улыбке, а глаза сощурились, как всегда это бывало у его отца.

— Привет, Стив, — сказал Баки.

— Привет, Бак, — ответил Стив. — Зайдешь?

— Ага.

Стив запер дверь, пока Баки сбрасывал туфли, стоя посреди комнаты между кухонным столом и кроватью. Стив остановился прямо перед ним, засунув руки в карманы.

— Хорошо выглядишь, Бак. Ты куда-то собрался? — спросил он.

Баки покачал головой и отвернулся, потому что не знал, как поблагодарить за комплимент.

— Просто… я не был уверен, что ты захочешь увидеть меня снова, вот и все. Я заходил в четверг, но тебя не было. Я не был уверен, что… — Он неловко замолчал.

Не существовало ни одной книги по этикету, в которой можно было бы узнать, теряет ли мужчина интерес, если ты ему уже отсосал, позволил засунуть в себя пальцы и трахнуть между бедер, предварительно отдрочив.

— По четвергам меня не бывает дома, — сказал Стив. — Вижусь с другом каждую неделю.

— О, — отреагировал Баки, получив внезапно разумное объяснение.

— Мне стоило предупредить тебя, — сказал Стив. — Я не привык к постоянной компании.

Баки отодвинул последнюю часть заявления Стива, чтобы поразмыслить над ней позже, потому что, не сделай он этого, и заявление «я не привык к постоянной компании» сбило бы его с толку окончательно. Однако он пришел к выводу, что первая часть: «Мне стоило предупредить тебя», — ему нравится. Он позволил себе улыбнуться, беспечно пожав плечами.

— Подумаешь, буду знать.

Стив протянул руку и легонько убрал волосы Баки за ухо.

— Не хочешь еще раз остаться на ночь? У меня завтра выходной и никаких планов.

— Если ты сам не против, — ответил Баки.— Может, сходим куда-нибудь завтра? Я уже целую вечность не был в кино.

— Звучит неплохо, Бак. Выберемся отсюда и посмотрим, что показывают.

Легкой улыбки на лице Стива было достаточно, чтобы заставить Баки действовать, он наклонился вперед и прижался в коротком поцелуе к подбородку Стива, вдохнув чудесный аромат мыла и кожи, смакуя то, как щетина слегка царапнула губы. Тяжелые руки Стива нежно обхватили его за талию, и он коротко поцеловал Баки в висок.

— У тебя же нет радио, — вспомнил Баки, когда Стив отстранился, оставив, однако, одну руку на пояснице Баки.

Они могли бы послушать музыку или какую-нибудь программу: было еще достаточно рано, свет пробивался в окно, собираясь на кровати и скользя через край на пол. Настолько рано, что Баки не был уверен, что им удастся пролежать в постели до тех пор, пока не подойдет время ложиться спать. Кроме той ночи, ему никогда не доводилось просто лежать с кем-то в одной постели, и он не совсем знал, как же провести подобный вечер вдалеке от любого надзора.

Стив выглядел немного озадаченным.

— Вообще-то есть, — ответил он. — Только сломалось. А я все никак не сдам его в ремонт, мне и газет хватает.

— Ах, вот оно что, — задумчиво протянул Баки. — Ну, если оно просто сломано, позволь мне взглянуть на него. Сейчас я в основном занимаюсь техобслуживанием, и у меня это неплохо получается.

Стив вытащил небольшой настольный радиоприемник из узкого стенного шкафа в дальнем конце комнаты, и Баки опустился прямо на пол, проверив шкалу и заглянув в динамики, прежде чем усесться по-турецки. Речь шла о портативной модели «Филко», довольно простой, выпущенной за несколько лет еще до войны, слегка потрепанной, но в целом в приличном состоянии.

Он не сразу заметил, что Стив принес ему кое-какие инструменты.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, взглянув на колени Стива, прежде чем запрокинуть голову и кивнуть.

Пиджак Баки не был создан для того, чтобы работать в нем; когда он наклонялся вперед, рукава слишком плотно обтягивали руки, поэтому он сбросил его, а потом еще и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки и стянул ее через голову. Он бросил одежду рядом с собой и едва заметил, как Стив поднял ее, встряхнув, прежде чем унести куда-то.

— Не хочешь сесть за стол? — спросил он.

Баки уже снял заднюю панель и разглядывал трубки, провода и коробку с трансформатором.

— Не, мне тут удобно.

Баки занимался тем, что умел по-настоящему хорошо: разбирать сломанные вещи на части, а потом соединять их обратно в нужном порядке. Благодаря этим умениям его и приняли на работу на медную фабрику, а не просто взяли как молокососа для чистки котлов. Он хотел, чтобы Стив тоже увидел это, чтобы понял, что, пусть он и молод, но не глуп. Что он может быть полезен.

Он возился довольно долго, разбираясь с проводами, смахивая пыль и изучая трубки. В конце концов ему пришлось снять ручки и вытащить весь радиоприемник из корпуса, чтобы посмотреть на проводку.

— У тебя тут парочка проводов не завалялась? — спросил Баки, подцепив пучок проводов пальцем.

Стив, с почерневшими от угольной пыли пальцами, поднял глаза от листа писчей бумаги, стопка которой лежала на его столе, выпрямляясь. В руках он держал грифель.

— Хм? — рассеянно сказал он, прежде чем ответить на вопрос. — Нет, я никогда не был силен в электронике.

В конце концов Баки обошелся и так, хотя часть проводов было бы лучше просто заменить. Он мог сделать это позже, рассудил он, купить кое-какие провода в магазинчике неподалеку от фабрики и заняться радио в другой раз.

— Кажется, я разобрался, — сказал он, неторопливо собирая начинку обратно в корпус. Он поставил на место заднюю панель, вставил ручки и включил радио.

Раздался громкий шорох статистических помех; он превратился в слабый гул, сквозь который послышалась льющаяся из динамика музыка. Баки поднял голову и увидел, что Стив наблюдает за ним сияющими и сосредоточенными голубыми глазами.  
.  
С трудом сглотнув, Баки замер с рукой на шкале.

— Я могу переделать как следует на следующей неделе, — сказал он, едва слыша собственные слова, словно они доносились сквозь открытое окно откуда-то с улицы.

Не дожидаясь просьбы, он встал, поднял радио, подошел к столу и аккуратно поставил его на конец стола ближе к стене, где уже лежала бумага Стива и стояли карандаши. Он двинул диск настройки в молчаливом ожидании, воцарившемся между ними.

Стив все еще смотрел на него, его лицо выглядело отстраненным и серьезным, пока он рассеянно стирал тряпкой пятна с пальцев и рук. Перед ним лежал лист бумаги, на котором были изображены какие-то наброски. Баки потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что на листе был нарисован он сам: там была его рука на выпуклой поверхности радиоприемника, который он удерживал корпус, доставая радио; его лодыжка, выглядывающая из-под задравшейся штанины; его ухо, подбородок, прядь волос, упавшая на лоб.

— Ой, — сказал он, вскинув взгляд на золотисто-кремовое лицо Стива, на котором выделялись потемневшие до синевы глаза.

Внезапно Баки ощутил звенящее напряжение, отразившееся на лице Стива, смотревшего на него так, словно он видел его насквозь. Казалось, он мог почувствовать жар и тяжесть этого взгляда, проникающего сквозь кожу до самого мозга костей.

Словно великан, стряхивающий с себя дремоту, Стив поднялся со стула одним слитным плавным движением, нависнув над Баки, отчего его колени словно ослабли, а голова инстинктивно откинулась назад. Баки видел выпуклость уже возбужденного члена Стива сквозь перед его штанов.

— Лапушка, — пробормотал Стив невероятно низким голосом, не сказав больше ничего, и прижался губами к губам Баки, целуя так, словно им обоим не нужен был воздух, обхватив руками его талию и спину, а пальцами расчесывая волосы на затылке.

Одно из бедер Стива скользнуло между ног Баки, и он повел его, подталкивая, спиной вперед, медленно, мягко и твердо, до кровати, которая ждала их все это время.

Стив толкнул его назад, и Баки легко упал, пораженный тем, как тяжело он уже дышал: неглубокие возбужденные вдохи, казалось, застревали у него в горле. Стив остался стоять над ним, не опускаясь на кровать и выглядя еще более внушительно из перспективы снизу. Баки приподнялся на локтях — совсем чуть-чуть — и наблюдал, как большие руки Стива потянулись к его поясу, ловко расстегнули его, перешли к пуговицам ширинки, а потом избавили его от штанов несколькими быстрыми рывками.

Баки сел, удерживаясь в вертикальном положении только благодаря силе мускулов пресса, и торопливо стянул нижнюю рубашку, которая немедленно исчезла то ли между простыней, то ли упала на пол. Он снова лег на спину, подчиняясь рукам Стива, который давил ему на талию, пока обнаженная спина Баки не коснулась одеяла.

Прикосновения Стива напоминали поток теплых ощущений, его пальцы скользили по краю живота Баки, где трусы сползли до самых бедер, а темные завитки волос росли все расширяющейся полоской ниже пупка. Большие пальцы скользнули под эластичный пояс, массируя кожу.

Когда Стив склонился над распростертым телом Баки, его мягкая майка скользнула по обнаженной коже, пустив череду дразнящих мурашек, покалывающих грудь. Их рты встретились в медленном поцелуе, полном влажного жара, тела пристроились так, чтобы Баки мог неторопливо потираться о твердый плоский живот Стива.

Стив, однако, вскоре отстранился, снова выпрямившись над расслабленным телом Баки.

— Сними их, — пророкотал он, указывая подбородком на его хлопчатобумажные трусы.

Глаза Баки оказались прикованы к тому, как Стив положил руки на собственный пояс и принялся методично его расстегивать, пока Баки спускал трусы, позволив им упасть до лодыжек и потом окончательно на пол, прежде чем Стив успел только расстегнуться.

Баки видел толстую выпуклость члена Стива в распахнутой ширинке его брюк, и прижатую к животу головку прямо под линией пояса, чуть сдвинутую в сторону от пупка. Стив еще не успел спустить штаны, а уже быстро закинул руку за голову, стягивая рубашку через голову.

— Дотронься до себя, лапушка.

Его голос был был едва слышен, несмотря на то, что они оставались очень близко друг к другу, но Баки буквально ощутил приказ Стива в глубине себя, как всплеск теплого ликера. Его руки прошлись по внутренней стороне бедер, взъерошив росший там нежный, как на кожице персика, пушок, потом потянулись вверх, левая рука мягко погладила яйца, правая обхватила уже твердый ствол.

Без слюны она ощущалась слишком грубой, слишком сухой, но ему было наплевать. В данный момент все это было не всерьез, он слишком небрежно прикасался к себе, чтобы кончить, просто наблюдая, как Стив раздевается догола, бросая одежду кучей на пол.

Вид Стива, наконец раздевшегося и без остановки потирающего ребром ладони набухший член, вызвал у Баки прилив возбуждения. Он поднес руку ко рту, небрежно сплюнул на ладонь и на этот раз передернул быстрее. Это прикосновение пришлось так своевременно, что слова сами по себе вырвались у него изо рта.

— Я трогал себя недавно, — тяжело дыша, признался Баки, на мгновение встретившись глазами со Стивом, прежде чем его голодный взгляд соскользнул ему на грудь. — Внутри, — уточнил он, слегка раздвигая ноги, чтобы свободной рукой слегка погладить гладкую чувствительную кожу под мошонкой. — Просто… черт, — сказал он, крепко прижимая пальцы к промежности, — я так хотел, чтобы это был ты.

До этого Баки в постели разговорчивостью не отличался, но сейчас ему казалось, что он не может закрыть рот.

— Я кончил, представляя себе, как ты трахаешь меня, — признался он, облизывая губы, глядя, как рука Стива напряглась вокруг головки члена, лаская его более настойчиво. — Не хочешь… ну-у… показать мне, каково это, когда ты внутри меня?

При этих словах Стив распахнул рот, словно у него челюсть внезапно упала, и Баки захотелось провести губами по всему подбородку и горлу, вплоть до широкого размаха ключиц.

— Черт, — тихо, но яростно ругнулся Стив. — Лапушка, тебе стоит быть осторожнее в своих желаниях.

— Почему? — спросил Баки, раздвигая колени, как это сделала бы девушка. — Я уже говорил тебе, как сильно хочу тебя. Я не могу думать ни о ком, кроме тебя. Как будто весь мой мозг перестроился.

По лицу Стива нельзя было прочитать, сдался ли он или твердо принял иное решение. Он, казалось, полностью сфокусировался только на Баки, словно прежнее напряжение было лишь частью его истинного внимания.

Большая рука сомкнулась на запястье Баки, прерывая его движения и убирая руку с члена.

— Тогда ложись на кровать, полностью — мягко приказал Стив. — Перевернись на живот, — уточнил он, кивком указывая на середину матраса.

Баки подчинился, скользнув назад и вверх, и закинул ноги на кровать. Перевернувшись, он засунул руки под подушку и зарылся лицом в ее насыщенный аромат, состоявший из множества сохранившихся на коже Стива запахов, впитавшихся в ткань.

Баки почувствовал, как массивные ноги Стива вдавились по бокам от него, и он встал на колени над ним так близко, что его возбужденный член мазнул по расселине, послав волну дрожи вверх по спине. Одна рука скользнула вниз и мягко надавила на поясницу; другая уперлась в изголовье кровати, как услышал Баки.  
  
Губы Стива коснулись его уха.

— Немного приподнимись на коленях, — сказал Стив, прежде чем снова выпрямиться.

Руки на бедрах направили Баки, когда он переместился, встав на четвереньки и опираясь на предплечья.

Он не мог оторвать лица от подушки; ощущение быть выставленным напоказ настолько откровенно заставляло его пылать. Тяжелый член и яйца беспомощно висели между раздвинутых ног, и Стив мог смотреть на них, дотрагиваться или же игнорировать. Прохладный воздух щекотал нежную и обычно скрытую кожицу под мошонкой, проникая между ягодиц.

Парализованный собственными полным страха желанием и готовностью на все, Баки, казалось, отлючился на целые часы, представляя себе, как откровенно предложил он себя Стиву, и теперь тот смотрит на него, выискивая какие-то изъяны, недостатки или же привлекательные черты и признаки похоти. Баки отвлекся только тогда, когда почувствовал, как холодные влажные пальцы размазывают по его входу жирную на ощупь смазку. Немного попало ему на яйца, но большая часть оказалась в том месте, где сморщенная кожа туго смыкалась. Пальцы Стива ритмично двигались, успокаивая, и Баки ощутил, как слабеет напряжение в его плечах.

Ему все еще было неловко, когда Стив начал готовить его одним пальцем, но проникновение облегчалось бóльшим, чем в прошлый раз, количеством смазки и ее куда более шелковистой структурой, чем мыльная пена, а еще самим Стивом, который, не прекращая, бормотал какую-то успокаивающую чепуху вперемешку с похвалами. Второй рукой он время от времени робко поглаживал Баки по спине, словно ласкал кошку.

— Ох, лапушка, еще один палец, потерпи, — вздохнул он, протискивая третий палец внутрь.

Внутри немного жгло, Баки не сразу справился с новым проникновением, и ему пришлось стиснуть зубы, сдерживая болезненный стон, уткнувшись лицом в подушку с такой силой, что он ощутил, как его собственные предплечья вдавились ему в лоб.

Пальцы Стива замерли, и он принялся потирать его напрягшуюся на спине кожу по кругу.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы не должны этого делать, лапушка, — сказал он, и его тихий голос показался Баки оглушающим, однако без малейшего намека на угрозу.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Баки выгнул спину еще сильнее и бесстыднее; он был уверен, что участившееся при его движении дыхание Стива ему не померещилось.

— Я хочу этого. Хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, как это может быть хорошо. Как в прошлый раз.

Он слегка подался назад к неподвижной руке Стива, и на этот раз боль была уже не такой сильной, и ее легче было терпеть.

— В тот раз мне было так хорошо, — пробормотал он, не скрывая сбивающееся дыхание.

Постепенно действительно стало легче, пальцы Стива двигались ритмично, осторожно преодолевая сопротивление все более податливого ануса Баки. Легче было подстраиваться под движения Стива, предугадывая то, как движутся его пальцы внутри тела, так же как стало легче подчиняться мягкому нажиму его второй руки, которая блуждала по влажной от пота спине Баки. Пламя внутри Баки разгоралось все жарче, лишая способности контролировать себя, словно огонь после попадания искры на растопку.

Вытащив из-под подушки, которую он стискивал изо всех сил, пока Стив готовил его пальцами, одну руку, Баки сунул ее себе под живот, задев влажную от пота и одновременно горящую кожу, дрожавшую под кончиками пальцев, и обхватил свой член. Он не имел намерения достигнуть какого-то результата, а просто сладко себя поддразнивал, потея и дрожа еще сильнее от ощущения давящих внутри него пальцев Стива. Если бы он уделил своим действиям больше внимания, то неизбежно кончил бы на месте.

В конце концов Стив склонился над голой спиной Баки и снова прошептал ему на ухо:

— Ты уверен, лапушка?

Его пальцы балансировали на самом краю его входа, почти покинув его.

— Да, — выдохнул Баки.

Образовавшаяся внутри него странная пустота, стоило Стиву убрать руку, вырвала у Баки недовольное мычание, когда ему внезапно перестало хватать ощущений, и пот стал казаться слишком раздражающим, даже если Стиву понадобилось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы уложить его на бок. Один удар сердца спустя он уже прижался к Баки сзади, горячий, как кузнечный горн, с раскаленным до невозможности членом, который нельзя было не заметить.

Теплый влажный рот Стива коснулся мочки уха Баки, и он сначала слегка пососал ее, а потом прошептал низко и невнятно:

— Говори со мной, лапушка. Все время. Мне нужно, чтобы ты говорил мне, как ты себя чувствуешь.

— Мне хорошо, — выдохнул Баки в ответ. — Я рад, что это ты, — сказал он еще тише.

Стив потратил еще некоторое время, пока укладывал Баки в определенную позу, подтягивая бедра к себе, и сгибая верхнюю часть тела немного вперед, словно Баки был рудой, и Стив плавил его жаром своего тела, придавая нужную форму. Они прогибались, принимая единую позу, и твердые колени Стива давили Баки сзади под коленные чашечки.

Одной рукой Стив обхватил Баки поперек груди, пропустив ее под мышкой. Другой он давил ему на живот, заставляя лечь так, как надо, а потом…

Баки почувствовал, как Стив сжимает в кулаке член, слышал, как тот влажно скользит в его руке. А затем Стив провел головкой вниз, до самой расселины задницы Баки, легко прижимаясь к податливой и растянутой дырочке, потом спустился ниже, оставив жирный на ощупь след до самой мошонки, прежде чем вернуться назад.

Движение было медленным, контролируемым, и Баки вспомнил, как Стив трахал его между бедер в самый первый раз, сильный и уверенный, крепко прижимая к себе. Только на этот раз близость должна была стать еще больше.

— Ну хватит уже, — едва дыша, но все же игриво сказал Баки. — Я думал, что на этот раз ты действительно собираешься меня трахнуть.

Стив фыркнул от смеха ему в волосы. Баки почувствовал легкое давление там, где лицо Стива прижималось к его затылку, ощущал выступы носа и подбородка, почти как при поцелуе.

— Ну, коли ты настаиваешь, — ответил Стив с суховатой насмешкой.

Баки почувствовал, как его слегка мотнуло вперед при первом же тупом толчке в дырку, каким бы легким он ни был. Он инстинктивно качнулся прочь, упершись в бедро Стива, как будто подобного давления было достаточно, чтобы удержать мужчину от дальнейшего движения. Но этого действительно оказалось достаточно, чтобы остановить Стива, который замер совершенно неподвижно, прижимаясь к спине Баки, едва касаясь его кончиком члена. Это была только паника, а не боль.

Рука Стива на его плече успокаивающе сжалась, и ровный голос сказал прямо в ухо:

— Я буду делать все очень медленно. Я не причиню тебе вреда. И остановлюсь, если только ты захочешь.

Баки понял, что впился в предплечье Стива ногтями там, где оно лежало на его груди. Он длинно медленно выдохнул, до последнего глоточка воздуха, и позволил себе расслабиться в руках Стива.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал он, склонив голову и прижавшись губами к тыльной стороне огромной ладони Стива. — Я просто… — Он замолчал.

Но Стив тут же подхватил его предложение:

— Это нечто незнакомое.

Баки кивнул, зная, что даже если Стив и не видит его, то, по крайней мере, чувствует движение его головы.

— Можешь попробовать снова, — выдавил он, ослабляя хватку на бедре Стива и неловко поглаживая его.

Единственным ответом было порывистый выдох в затылок, а затем Стив снова двинулся вперед. Баки почувствовал выпуклость головки, когда она вдавилась в него, мышцы растягивались и сжимались одновременно, пока член Стива входил в его тело.

Но после этого не последовало никакого толчка, только рука Стива, влажная и перепачканная в смазке, опустилась Баки на бедро, выскользнув из пространства между ними.

— Ох, лапушка, — произнес Стив дрожащим голосом, — теперь тебе придется самому. Я просто… не могу причинить тебе боль. Просто двигайся, так, как тебе самому нравится, Бак.

Баки втянул в себя воздух; все вокруг пахло Стивом, сексом и странным неявственным запахом смазки. Он слегка дернул бедрами, отодвинувшись лишь на мизерную долю дюйма, испытывая собственную решимость, и был вознагражден новой вспышкой ощущения жаркой наполненности, испариной, выступившей на лбу и шее, покалыванием в пальцах рук и ног, восхитительным давлением изнутри, которое быстро скользнуло вверх по позвоночнику до самых корней волос.

Он не столько говорил, сколько скулил, охваченный удовольствием от того, как даже малейшее движение пронзало его тело. Баки не мог заставить себя сделать ничего больше, кроме медленного продвижения по члену Стива, совсем понемногу зараз. Время напоминало приливы и отливы, пока он трудился, то и дело останавливаясь, ошеломленный сменой ощущений от «слишком много» до «недостаточно» и «черт же побери». По мере того, как он продвигался, ему становилось и легче, и труднее; сначала он был вынужден двигаться медленно, не в силах справиться с тем, чтобы принять слишком много сразу, принуждая себя двигаться, едва способный дышать от охватившей его бесконечности ощущений. Он чувствовал, как от пояса до середины спины поднималось напряжение от того, что он выгибался, стараясь подстроиться под движения собственного таза. По мере того как он продолжал, ему становилось все легче, но чувство давления и наполненности увеличивалось по мере того, как он впускал Стива в свое тело. Внутри оказалось так много места, и при этом Стив казался огромным, как никогда, медленно раздвигая Баки, давя изнутри, словно не было предела тому, как далеко мог он проникнуть в него.

Стив оставался неподвижным, но не совсем расслабленным. Он не толкался, но Баки был уверен, что чувствует, как подергивается член Стива внутри него. Он ощущал потную дрожащую хватку на своем бедре и чувствовал горячее дыхание, которое падало ему на затылок, куда Стив вжимался лицом. Время от времени рука Стива касалась его ребер чуть дрожащими мозолистыми пальцами. Словно он напоминал ему: «Дыши, лапушка», — поглаживая по выступам скрытых под кожей костей.

Однако к тому моменту, когда Стив вошел в него до предела, и задница Баки плотно прижалась к его бедрам, он уже не мог сказать, кто из них дрожит сильнее, и чье дыхание срывается больше. Баки застонал резко и высоко, почти по-женски, так что сам едва узнал собственный голос, и Стив ответил глухим голодным ворчанием, которое Баки почувствовал даже спиной.

— Можно, только помедленнее, — выдавил Баки из себя, и его голос дрогнул, мечась от шепота к очередному пронзительному стону. — Трахни меня уже.

Стив вздрогнул и ненадолго замер, прежде чем начал двигаться так неторопливо, как течет пролитый мед. Даже когда он мягко входил и выходил, он продолжал прижимать Баки к себе, так что они постоянно двигались вместе. Баки сразу понял, как отвечать на толчки Стива, как выгибаться ему навстречу. Оказалось, что когда трахают тебя, это ощущается совсем иначе, чем когда трахаешь ты сам, нужно совсем по-другому держаться, позволять Стиву контролировать, но и одновременно встречать его на полдороге, когда он раз за разом входит в Баки. Он словно совершенно потерял голову, переполненный Стивом до предела, счастливый, что может полностью передать ему ответственность, ошеломленный до дрожи в каждом нерве.

Когда Стив готовил его, у Баки все опало, но потом он снова ощутил растущее внутри теплое возбуждение, вернувшееся, пока он медленно продвигался по члену Стива до самого его основания. Когда же Стив взял инициативу в свои руки, то сконцентрироваться на заинтересованном подергивании собственного члена стало проще, и Баки обратил внимание на то, как тот наливался тяжестью, алея на фоне бледного бедра, а влажная головка все дальше высовывалась из складок крайней плоти.

Это ощущалось так, словно его насквозь пропитало солнечным теплом, медленно, но неотвратимо горячо. Баки протянул руку и погладил себя, поначалу не пытаясь по-настоящему дрочить, только дразня влажную головку и проводя кончиками пальцев по стволу до самых яиц.

— Боже, — вырвалось у Стива, который уткнулся ему в шею, обхватив ладонью ее изгиб.

Хватка была некрепкая, осторожная, нежный жест, заставлявший Баки чувствовать себя защищенным, несмотря на то, каким уязвимым было его горло под тяжестью этой большой ладони.

— Не останавливайся. Погладь себя, лапушка. Покажи мне.

Как будто дождавшись необходимого ему разрешения, Баки начал гладить себя всерьез, некрепко сжав кулак, отвлекаясь на постоянные, глубокие толчки Стива. Вожделение словно текло по телу, похожее на ледяную воду на пылающей коже, слишком сильное и все же недостаточное. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, почти всхлипывая от удовольствия, зная, что не сможет удержаться от этих звуков, не прокусив губу насквозь.

Однако лежавшая на шее рука Стива мягко надавила мозолистыми пальцами, отворачивая лицо от подушки ровно настолько, чтобы Баки мог видеть его краешком глаза. Стив стиснул зубы, кожа на его лице пошла красно-розовыми пятнами, но во взгляде льдисто-голубых глаз не было нисколько жесткости, когда он посмотрел Баки в лицо

— Я… я… ох, — простонал Баки.

Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы сказать Стиву, как хорошо это было, как чертовски сладко было повернуть голову и увидеть его лицо, повернутое к нему, полное спокойствия и самообладания.

Стив двинулся чуть сильнее, проникая глубоко-глубоко, так глубоко, что Баки почувствовал, как его позвоночник прогнулся под этим давлением, а густая струя тупого удовольствия прошила его тело до самого горла.

Он вскрикнул, не имея возможности заглушить этот звук подушкой.

Голос Стива грохотал над его ухом, как гром, вибрируя на потной коже. Он был похож на сжатую пружину, спрятанную глубоко в горле, его напряжение было почти осязаемым.

— Как думаешь, сможешь кончить вот так, Бак? О, какой же ты сладкий, лапушка, господи боже. Ты настолько узкий, что быть внутри тебя почти больно. Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь для меня.

Баки смог издать только нечленораздельный стон, все его тело содрогнулось, превратившись в клубок электрических проводов, охваченных коротким замыканием и жужжанием электричества. Его рука задвигалась быстрее, скользкая от пота и естественной смазки, которая, не переставая, текла из его члена.

Он подумал, что мог бы умереть вот так.

Но вместо этого он кончил резко и неожиданно, с трудом подавив желание выкрикнуть имя Стива, почувствовать его на губах и языке. Оргазм был почти как конвульсия, все тело сжалось на короткое мгновение, прежде чем лопнуть по швам, слишком переполненное удовольствием, чтобы удержать его внутри.

После этого толчки Стива стали еще сильнее, и Баки, у которого голова шла кругом, просто расслабленно лежал, пока Стив вышибал из него последнее дыхание. Распластаться, глотая воздух после сокрушительных толчков, было единственным, что ему оставалось, просто сдаться на милость Стива, ощущая непривычную, необузданную чувствительность сквозь отупляющий туман наслаждения. Он зажмурился, преодолевая шок от все более резких толчков. До его слуха долетали резкие низкие выдохи, похожие на рычание, а потом Стив выдернул член наружу, оставив за собой холодную пустоту, и на поясницу Баки брызнуло горячим и потекло вниз, прямо между ягодиц.

Баки понял, что дрожит, только когда почувствовал, как Стив тянет его назад, прижимая к липкому месиву между ними еще теснее, чем когда они трахались, крепко обхватив массивными руками поперек груди. Глубоко вздохнув, Баки потянулся вверх и обхватил дрожащими пальцами руки, которые удерживали его на месте. Он позволил своей голове слегка откинуться назад, и сосредоточился на медленном, тихом бормотании Стива в затылок: «Баки, лапушка, как же хорошо, как же сладко, Господи Иисусе.»

Слушая, как слова Стива впитываются ему в кожу, Баки чувствовал, как его тело медленно приходит в себя, как он уже не дрожит так сильно, как рассеивается туман, охвативший его разум. Теперь он различал отдельные выдохи Стива, стук собственного сердца, липкость между их телами, склеившую их воедино, боль в бедрах и спине, новую и непривычную пустоту в том месте, где член Стива недавно растягивал его, напряженную боль в ставшей куда более податливой дырке.

По мере того, как их тела остывали, они постепенно отодвигались друг от друга. Стив ослабил хватку, и Баки позволил своей руке упасть на грязные простыни под ними; обжигающий рот Стива оторвался от его шеи; Баки почувствовал щетину, царапнувшую его кожу, когда Стив потерся подбородком о его плечо. Когда их тела расцепились, Баки с трудом сдержал недовольное ворчание, чувствуя, как прилипла его спина к потной груди Стива, как тянет кожу в том месте, где уже начала подсыхать сперма. Перекатиться на живот было, однако, не лучше, учитывая, что он кончил на простыни перед собой. Стив поднялся, вытащив руку из-под Баки.

— Полежи немного, — хрипло сказал он, погладив Баки по спине липкими пальцами, вызвав ответную дрожь.

Баки перекатился на живот, свернувшись калачиком, чтобы не задеть мокрое пятно, и, засунув руки под подушку, повернул голову и стал смотреть, как голый Стив ходит по квартире. Тот вымыл руки куском дешевого мыла, плеснул немного воды в чайник и поставил его греться на плиту, а сам пока вытащил пару чистых фланелевых салфеток и положил их на небольшой стол.

Пока чайник грелся, Стив принялся отмывать себя холодной водой, вымыв руки, живот и бедра, прежде чем перейти к паху. Он казался совершенно равнодушным к своей наготе, непринужденным и беззаботным, не мешая Баки наблюдать за каждым суровым движением влажной ткани, стиравшей маслянистый блеск смазки и оставлявшей после себя нежно-розовую кожу. Он не стал вытираться, а просто бросил тряпку в раковину и оставил ее там.

Отмывшись, Стив снял чайник, прежде чем тот начал свистеть. Крошечную квартирку наполняла хрупкая тишина, нарушаемая только их дыханием, шорохом постели под Баки и звуками льющейся из чайника воды, которой Стив сначала смочил вторую салфетку, а потом натер ее бруском мыла.

Он подошел к кровати с мокрой тряпкой в руке.

— Вытяни руку, — попросил он, и сразу же занялся ею, протерев влажной теплой тканью липкую от пота кожу.

Баки не мыли так с тех пор, как он был ребенком; он чувствовал себя стеклянным стаканом, пока Стив протирал его руки от кончиков пальцев до крошечных складочек между ними и дальше, до самых локтей. Баки видел, что, пока он мыл Баки, Стив смотрел на собственные руки, однако не так, как во время работы; он был похож на человека, читающего для удовольствия, а не из необходимости, как будто то, что он видел, приносило ему радость, занимая разум.

Баки был рад, что Стив не пытался встретиться с ним взглядом; ему было бы слишком тяжело посмотреть в эти спокойные и слишком проницательные голубые глаза.

Стив вытер заднюю часть бедер Баки, предварительно стерев липкие потеки с поясницы. Влажная ткань заставляла крошечные волоски на его теле вставать дыбом, когда мокрая кожа сохла в прохладном воздухе. Если бы не холод, Баки мог бы даже задремать.

Стив выполоскал салфетку, смочил горячей водой и снова намылил, пока Баки кое-как скатился с кровати и встал на подкашивающихся ногах, опираясь на край матраса. Он смотрел, как Стив идет назад, на его массивное тело, словно высеченное из камня. Его волосы были похожи на кукурузный шелк, потные, примятые, но все еще золотистые, а вот завитки в паху были вымыты и уже высохли, и выглядели темными, вьющимися и пушистыми вокруг основания мягкого сейчас члена, выглядя несообразно темными по сравнению с остальной частью его бледно-золотого очарования.

В паху Баки все еще было липко от смазки, на бедрах остались следы от ладоней Стива, а между ягодицами и внутри оставалось неприятно от густой влаги.

— Дай, — сказал Баки, протягивая руку и забирая тряпку из рук Стива. — Я сам, — пояснил он, сначала вытирая бедра и бока и пытаясь сообразить, как бы вытереть задницу, не выглядя глупо.

Однако здесь не было ни единого местечка, где он мог бы тайком заняться своим членом, яйцами и задом. Он только немного отошел от кровати и повернулся боком, чтобы не смотреть прямо на Стива, пока обтирал свой член и все складки у себя в паху. На самом деле это оказалось не так уж и страшно. Всем мужчинам приходилось делать подобное не раз и не два, особенно в летнюю жару, когда между ног все потело и появлялось раздражение.

Баки был счастлив, что Стив решил заняться постелью, сбросив одеяло с изножья и небрежно сложив простыни неровными четырехугольниками. Пока Стив вытаскивал из сундука чистое белье, Баки осторожно повернулся и протер между ягодиц, смывая склизкую массу, которая стекла от поясницы до самого низа. Дотрагиваться до дырки, вытирая ее, было не слишком приятно, но почти не больно. Странно было ощущать ее непривычную податливость, появившуюся чувствительную припухлость и болезненность. Баки было интересно, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы она стала прежней, однако он не знал, как спросить об этом.

К тому времени, как Баки вымыл руки остатками теплой воды и бросил использованную салфетку в мешок для белья, кровать была застелена по-больничному идеально. Стив повернулся, окинул его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног, заставив чувствовать себя так же неловко, как и несколько мгновений назад, пока Баки обтирался.

Но потом Стив просто шагнул вперед, обхватил талию Баки ладонями и поцеловал его в губы, сладко, по-весеннему целомудренно и нежно, но продолжительно. Несмотря на то, что они были голыми и все еще немного влажными, все это очень походило на завершение подросткового свидания согласно предусмотренного руководствами этикета, которые Бекка начала читать с почти религиозной одержимостью в то лето, когда ей исполнилось двенадцать.

— Мне следовало быть с тобой помягче, — сказал Стив. — Нельзя так грубо обходиться с тобой.

Спина Стива под ладонями Баки ощущалась как дубовые доски, согретые лучами летнего солнца из открытого окна.

— По-моему, это было здорово, — сказал Баки. — Мне совсем не больно. Это было… правильно, — сказал он, подыскивая нужное слово и так и не найдя его.

Одна из рук Стива поднялась и погладила его по растрепанным волосам: он чувствовал, что они торчали в разные стороны, так что Стив даже слегка расчесал их пальцами, укладывая.

— Скорее всего, потом будет еще хуже, — с сожалением сказал он.

Баки пожал плечами и закрыл глаза, потираясь носом о запястье Стива, пока тот все еще теребил его спутанные волосы. Он чувствовал запах здоровой чистоты, состоявший из ароматов мыла и кожи Стива.

— На самом деле больно, — признался он, — но это было и вполовину не так плохо, как полноценный боксерский поединок. По крайней мере, ты мне не дал по роже.

Когда Баки открыл глаза, рот Стива кривился в саркастической усмешке.

— Может, и так.

Рука Стива покинула волосы Баки и обхватила его локоть.

Ткнувшись подбородком в плечо Стива, Баки тяжело вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что еще рано, — сказал он, коротко оценив осенние сумерки, которые уже начали просачиваться сквозь незанавешенное окно, — но не могли бы мы снова лечь?

Стив просто промычал свое согласие, а потом пригнулся и резко перекинул Баки через плечо, вырвав смешок от неожиданности, а следом резкий восторженный выдох, когда спина Баки обрушилась на койку. Он отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы Стив мог упасть рядом, безумно радуясь легкой довольной улыбке на сжатых губах Стива.

Они уселись у изголовья кровати, натянув одеяло на обнаженные колени и прижавшись друг к другу плечами. Задница, бедра и спина Баки давали о себе знать тянущей болью, и он чувствовал, что не просидит так долго, но сейчас он наслаждался моментом.

— А где ты работаешь? — спросил Баки.

— На складе «Вёден и сыновья» в доках. Бригадир первой смены, — ответил Стив. — А чем ты занимаешься в «Кантонской Меди»?

Баки стало тепло при мысли, что Стив запомнил, где он работает.

— Техобслуживание, — ответил он. — Некоторые из машин старее, чем грех, — добавил он. — Во время войны их переоборудовали для производства оружия, а затем снова перешли на обычную прокатку. Из-за этого они порой капризничают.

— А еще ты чинишь радио, — подколол Стив, посмотрев на маленький радиоприемник, стоявший на столе.

Баки как можно естественнее изобразил застенчивость

— Только для тебя, Стив, исключительно для тебя.

Стив ничего не ответил, просто провел рукой по голове Баки, вновь превращая его волосы в воронье гнездо с знакомой аккуратной сдержанной улыбкой на красивом лице.

Баки не знал, что делать с руками, плечами, бедром там, где они соприкасались со Стивом, поэтому он отодвинулся в сторону, краснея и неловко посмеиваясь. Странно было сознавать, что если бы Стив был девушкой, то именно Баки дразнил бы его, дергая за пряди волос, обнимая за худенькие птичьи плечики, притягивая к себе, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, щеки, губы. Но никто из них не был девушкой, хоть Баки и был меньше ростом, моложе и гораздо неопытнее. Стив оставался спокоен и невозмутим в тот первый вечер в баре, но Баки был очарован видом множества мужчин, делившихся своими случайными прикосновениями. И все же, несмотря на все свое любопытство, на все свои взгляды исподтишка, на свое недоумение, он понимал, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как прикоснуться к Стиву также легко и приятно, как обмениваться с ним прикосновениями после, прикосновениями до, прикосновениями между, которые двое влюбленных могли бы разделить просто потому, что им приятно дотронуться до другого человека и приятно быть желанными в ответ.

Стараясь дышать как можно тише, Баки решил не сопротивляться своим желаниям, раз уж они завели его так далеко. Он немного подвинулся и перекатился поближе к Стиву, положив голову на твердое, покрытое одеялом бедро, почти касаясь носом его живота в том месте, где одеяло прикрывало его.

— Прости, — сказал Баки, ища подходящие слова с видом грустного щеночка. — Мне было не очень удобно сидеть так.

Теплая рука тут же легла ему на спину, ровный жар проник сквозь кожу к усталым мышцам. Баки вздохнул и потерся щекой о колени Стива.

— Я так и не спросил, — помолчав, начал Стив. Его пальцы опустились ниже, очертив выпуклость задницы Баки и пару раз погладив ее сверху вниз. — Что означает Баки?

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, к вашим услугам, — ответил Баки, вскинув лицо и улыбнувшись Стиву легкомысленно и слащаво, в манере, которая творила чудеса почти со всеми.

Стив приподнял одну бровь, что не помешало крошечным морщинкам образоваться в уголках его глаз.

— Стив Роджерс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Эскапист" (Escapist) - современный комикс, созданный Майклом Чабоном и являющийся трибутом комиксам "золотой эры".  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escapist_(character)


	4. Глава 2/3

Пробуждение на следующее утро вышло медленным и ленивым, они начали целоваться еще до того, как Баки успел открыть глаза, теплые, голые и довольные под одним одеялом, а потом снова кончили, медленно и бездумно потираясь друг о друга животами и бедрами, поглаживая друг друга так нежно, что это ощущалось почти как ласка, как сон, только слаще.

В конце концов Стив повернулся, и, следуя за его телом, Баки позволил сдвинуть себя с места, когда тот потянулся через край кровати, чтобы нащупать часы и проверить время.

— Девять часов, — сказал Стив, явно довольный, и Баки уткнулся лицом ему в подмышку, глубоко дыша и наплевав на то, насколько шумными были его вдохи.

Оба они были липкими, грязными и потными, но запах их тел просто пьянил; он делал сонным и веселым одновременно, однако стоило покинуть теплый стеганый кокон, как он немедленно растворился бы в неподвижном воздухе крошечной квартирки Стива, как будто его никогда и не было.

Стив выманил Баки из постели, пообещав завтрак в кафешке в нескольких кварталах от дома; они по очереди сходили в ванную в конце коридора, чтобы принять душ, и Стив одолжил Баки слегка великоватую рубашку, которая выглядела забавно, заправленная в его хорошие брюки, которые он надел накануне вечером, прежде чем отправиться в гости.

Когда они покинули квартиру на этот раз, то пошли вместе, однако держась на расстоянии друг от друга, достаточном, чтобы между ними могла идти женщина. Баки хотелось бы ловить взгляд Стива, обмениваться с ним легкими улыбками, целовать его, касаться тыльной стороны больших ладоней, прижиматься лицом к массивным плечам, но он бы никогда этого не сделал, поэтому засунул руки поглубже в карманы пиджака, пряча их и свое желание так глубоко, пока не почувствовал, как швы растягиваются под давлением костяшек пальцев.

Забегаловка была крошечной, тесной и переполненной, но им повезло занять освободившуюся по счастливой случайности кабинку, в которой осталась растрепанная на вид, но вполне читабельная газета, и ей можно было заняться до того момента, пока один из измученных разносчиков не заметил бы их.

Когда они уселись, их колени соприкоснулись, потому что ноги Стива были слишком длинными, так что Баки даже не пошевелился, когда почувствовал, что их колени трутся друг о друга, тем более, что все равно отодвигаться было некуда. Другие мужчины за другими столами наверняка тоже были вынуждены соприкасаться коленями. Не они одни касались друг друга подобным образом.

Стив разделил газету на отдельные страницы, положив комиксы перед собой лицевой стороной вверх.

— Что хочешь? Спорт?

— Давай, — согласился Баки, протягивая руку за газетными листами. — Посмотри заодно, какие фильмы идут, — велел он, уже просматривая спортивные новости в поисках самого интересного заголовка.

— В «Пляже» идет «Бауэри Баккарус»*, — непривычно легкомысленно бросил Стив.

Шутник доморощенный.

Баки резко развернул свою половину газеты, чтобы скрыть лицо Стива, и, ворча, вернулся к чтению статьи на первой полосе о футбольной команде Нотр-Дам. Смех Стива был тихим, но Баки все равно услышал его.

К тому времени, когда словно помятый мужчина в фартуке принял их заказ, они уже решили пойти на ранний сеанс «Мамаша в трико»** в кинотеатре «Олби» на Декалбе и снова погрузились в чтение, ожидая кофе и еду. Баки был одновременно благодарен за барьер из газетного листа и за то, что нога Стива все время касалась его, и, стоило Стиву согнуть ее или самому Баки качнуть коленом или шаркнуть ботинками, как раздавался тихий шорох соприкасающейся одежды. Он подумал, что вид Стива, такого золотоволосого и реального на ярком свету, посреди многолюдного пространства за пределами сумрачной квартирки мог оказаться слишком подавляющим, и ему хватало просто знать, что Стив был там, по ту сторону газеты.

Однако когда пришлось свернуть газету и отложить ее в сторону, чтобы можно было заняться завтраком, все оказалось куда лучше, чем Баки себе представлял. Стив выглядел нормальным, по-настоящему красивым, но мужественным парнем, а Баки так и так давно уже создал образ абсолютно обычного, но выразительного и обаятельного юноши. Ничего другого увидеть было нельзя.

Утолив первый голод, они принялись болтать, прихлебывая крепкий кофе из тяжелых керамических кружек и с жадностью поглощая картофель, сосиски и яичницу.

— Так что, — начал Баки, в который раз изучая Стива, одетого опрятно и скромно в белую рубашку с заштопанным воротником, — ты рисуешь?

Он подумал о том листе газетной бумаги, покрытом крошечными набросками его самого, чинящего радио.

— Немного, — ответил Стив, макая корочку хлеба в жидкий желток.

Он выглядел таким серьезным, каким Баки никогда его не видел, и тот мог только сказать, что что-то изменилось, по движению его рта, секундной гримаске, дернувшей его щеку.

Баки кивнул, принимая ответ, немного поскреб вилкой по тарелке и снова заговорил:

— Меня еще никто никогда не рисовал. Я имею в виду, кроме моих младших братьев и сестры. Ну, в смысле, по-настоящему, как ты. Я даже не заметил, пока не закончил с этими проводами.

Стив пожал плечами, но линия его рта снова смягчилась.

— Ты был сосредоточен на том, чем занимался, — ответил он, но прозвучало это как-то иначе, особенно когда Стив быстро глянул на Баки голубыми глазами.

— Это круто, вот и все, — подытожил Баки. — Должно быть, поэтому ты и хранишь все эти комиксы.

На суровых губах Стива появилась искренняя улыбка.

— Они мне никогда не надоедали, — сказал он с явным удовольствием. — Я читаю их с тех пор, как был ребенком, и не планирую прекращать.

— А вот на сломанное радио тебе плевать, — поддразнил его Баки. — Разве ты не знаешь, что у всех лучших комиксов есть своя собственная радиопрограмма?

Стив пожал плечами:

— Мне нравятся рисунки. И краски, — признался он, опустив голову.

Баки совсем недавно обнаружил в нем намек на застенчивость и наслаждался смущенным выражением на всегда спокойном и сдержанном лице Стива, как будто Стив признался в какой-то глупой странной вещи, хотя на самом деле это было совсем не так.

Они продолжили говорить о комиксах, пока ели, преодолевая собственную неловкость. Оба любили героев в костюмах, с особыми способностями и оружием, и Стив, казалось, знал все: каждую мелкую деталь, каждую сюжетную линию и второстепенного персонажа из каждой истории, как будто аляпистые страницы открывались в его мозгу в ту же секунду, когда он думал о них.

Баки предполагал, что Стив любил комиксы, поскольку под кроватью — единственном островке беспорядка в его спартански аккуратной квартире — вместе со всякими другими книгами у него хранилась целая стопка разноцветных журнальчиков, но он и не представлял себе, что Стив был ходячей энциклопедией комиксов. Он видел сухие сдержанные брошюры о профсоюзах и рабочем классе и полагал, что комиксы — не более чем мимолетное увлечение.

Говоря о комиксах, Стив откровенно веселился, улыбался, словно они только что потрахались, оставаясь игривым и легкомысленным, а не привычно суровым. Он выглядел моложе, и Баки задумался, сколько же ему на самом деле лет, исполнилось ли тридцать или еще нет, и понял, что никак не может определиться. Говоря о Супермене, Стив выглядел юным, у него сияли глаза, и он принимался беспокойно барабанить пальцами по липкому столику, разделявшему их с Баки. Но в следующее мгновение он уже пил кофе из своей кружки и смотрел в запотевшие грязные окна закусочной сдержанно и серьезно, и Баки казалось, что он невероятно _стар_.

Наконец любопытство победило чувство приличия, и Баки спросил, дождавшись паузы:

— А сколько тебе лет?

Стив поставил кружку на стол, выглядя немного озадаченным.

— Двадцать семь, — коротко ответил он.

Баки кивнул:

— Похоже на правду, — сказал он и поймал хмурый взгляд Стива. — Я просто никак не могу сам сказать точно. Иногда мне кажется, что ты не так уж и стар. Иногда наоборот.

Стив бросил на него насмешливый взгляд.

— Ну и ну, спасибо на добром слове, дружище.

Пожав плечами, Баки сунул в рот остатки яичницы и запил их последним глотком кофе.

— Это из-за лица, — пояснил он.

Наконец Стив расплатился за еду и после неторопливой бесцельной прогулки купил билеты в кино, пока Баки пересчитывал сдачу за две содовых. Он ожидал, что они сядут в задней части зала, но Стив прошел в самый центр и уселся, а потом они наблюдали, как заполняются места вокруг них, пока свет оставался все еще включен, а экран был пустым и серым.

Они говорили о своих любимых фильмах: Баки любил мюзиклы и комедии, веселые танцы и романтические поцелуи, но Стиву нравились более серьезные драмы и криминальные истории, такие, в которых оркестровая музыка дрожала в такт блеклой черно-белой картинкой.

— Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел действительно хороший фильм о космических путешествиях, — сказал Баки, выслушав рассказ Стива о фильме «Глубокий сон»***.

Стив посмотрел на Баки, и тот подумал, не нежность ли проглянула сквозь тонкие морщинки в уголках его рта.

— Космос, говоришь?

Баки откинулся назад, прислонившись головой к твердому металлическому изгибу спинки, и уставился на замысловатые завитки на потолке. За этим вычурным потолком и тяжелым мраком непригодного из-за городского смога к дыханию воздуха горели те же самые звезды, что и в Индиане, рассмотреть сияние которых по-настоящему можно было только в открытом поле, где не было ничего, кроме травы, нескошенного хлеба, коров, деревянных домов да холодной воды на многие мили вокруг.

— Да, — медленно произнес он, думая о том, что это была одна из немногих вещей, которой Нью-Йорк не сумел его впечатлить. — Я об этом думаю. Представляю себе, что нахожусь на _Марсе_. Нет ничего лучше этого. Если бы человек мог отправиться на Марс, он бы вышел из космического корабля совершенно другим, понимаешь? После такого ты уже никогда не будешь прежним. Все изменится.

Он посмотрел на Стива, немного смущенный, порозовевший от своего собственного странного приступа откровенности, но в выражении лица Стива ничего не намекало на то, что он посчитал слова Баки глупыми или ребячливыми. На самом деле Баки даже сильнее уверился в его благосклонности. Их колени слегка соприкоснулись: нога Стива придвинулась ближе к его ноге, появилось ощущение тепла, но быстро исчезло, и пальцы Баки вздрогнули, так сильно захотелось ему взять Стива за руку.

Они сидели отдельно и все же вместе в медленно заполняющемся зале с желтыми огнями, сияющими над головой, положив руки на колени и ожидая начала фильма. Ощущение было странное: поход в кино был свиданием, но лишенным всяких признаков свидания, полным только самой глубинной интимности. Они подолгу смотрели друг другу в глаза в мерцающих отблесках света с экрана, а еще Баки сдвинул ногу так, что его изогнувшаяся под острым углом лодыжка позволила ему прижаться ботинком к грубому ботинку Стива. Казалось, сам воздух между их икрами и коленями был полон электричества, жаркого и колючего, словно в их брюки были вшиты электрические провода, находившиеся под напряжением и посылавшие разряды прямиком Баки в мозг.

В ушах у него стоял постоянный гул, настолько сильный, что Баки только успевал моргать, пока на экране кинохроника сменялась предваряющими фильм короткометражками, а потом и во время самого фильма, реагируя только на движения Стива рядом с ним. Одного едва заметного беспокойного движения крупного мужчины в узком кресле рядом было достаточно, чтобы взгляд Баки принимался метаться по экрану, пытаясь нагнать происходящее. Он обнаружил, что не может сидеть совершенно неподвижно, постоянно ерзая из-за того, что у него немного болела задница после вчерашнего траха. По крайней мере, это оправдывало его беспокойное поведение, и Баки попутно размышлял, думал ли Стив о сексе всякий раз, когда он ворочался в соседнем кресле.

Выйдя из кинотеатра, они несколько мгновений постояли в стороне от входа возле киноафиш, засунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь на каблуках. Баки моргал, отвыкнув от внезапно яркого света, который лился от него со всех сторон, только сейчас почувствовав себя ошеломленным… ошеломленным чем-то, чего он никак не мог понять по-настоящему.

— Как тебе фильм? Понравился? — спросил Стив.

Он тоже щурился, однако теперь они смотрели друг на друга, а не на неторопливую толчею на полных прохожих тротуарах.

— Да вроде как.

Когда их глаза достаточно привыкли к неяркому осеннему свету, Стив оттолкнулся от стены, и Баки молча последовал за ним обратно к многоквартирному дому, стараясь шагать так же широко. Он чувствовал себя таким измученным, словно уже наступил поздний вечер, но на самом деле была середина дня, тротуары кишели людьми, торопившимися по поручениям и шедших к друзьям.

Когда они вернулись в квартиру Стива, восхитительно тесную и уединенную, Баки потянул Стива, взявшись за руку и куртку, и тот послушно последовал за ним, пока не прижался спиной к двери, и Баки смог приникнуть к его груди. Стив посмотрел вниз, свесив длинный нос к запрокинотому лицу Баки, неподвижный, как камень, словно он чего-то ждал.

Так что Баки позволил себе еще немного навалиться на Стива и тянулся вверх до тех пор, пока они не начали целоваться, и он взял инициативу на себя, прикасаясь ко рту Стива губами медленно и осторожно. С самого утра ему хотелось поцеловать Стива вот так, но он не мог, поэтому сейчас был не в силах удержаться, как только выдалась возможность. Поцелуй был горьковато-сладким на вкус, с легким привкусом лимонада в глубине горячего рта, полный медленных движений языка, с плотно зажмуренными глазами, потому что Баки не мог вынести того, каким красивым Стив казался ему, особенно когда они не могли смотреть друг на друга все время так, как хотелось.

К тому времени, как их поцелуй сошел на нет, растаяв, как леденец на языке, Баки уже ощущал легкую дрожь желания, которая заставляла вставать дыбом волоски у него на шее, но он лишь дернул Стива за лацканы пиджака и на долгое мгновение зарылся лицом в его рубашку, позволив ему обнять себя крепкими руками за талию. Все объятия, о которых он мечтал сегодня на протяжении дня, слились в этом моменте. Баки ослабил хватку на пиджаке Стива как раз в тот момент, когда кольцо его рук начало ослабевать, и они разошлись слегка, и Баки оттолкнулся и нашел свою собственную опору.

Стив посмотрел на часы.

— Почти три.

Баки уже сбрасывал куртку и ботинки.

— Мы могли бы приготовить ужин, — предложил он. — Пожалуй, я мог бы остаться еще на одну ночь.

Он чувствовал себя немного глупо, спросив сразу и напрямую, но он не мог иначе, не тогда, когда так сильно хотел этого. Баки был уверен, что Стив тоже этого хотел, потому что тот сразу согласился и направился мимо Баки в кухонный угол квартиры, где стоял отмытый дочиста стол, и принялся рыться в шкафах.

На одной из тарелок лежали остатки говядины в густом застывшем жире; еще Баки нашел консервированные овощи и две пригоршни грязной картошки. В крошечном буфете отыскался скудный запас специй, и, похоже, Стив был совсем не против рагу из всех этих остатков, когда Баки предложил.

Стив с огромной скоростью почистил и порезал картошку, очистки так и летели из-под его овощечистки; он покончил с этим прежде, чем Баки закончил с холодной говядиной, нарезав ее на крупные неровные куски, которые отправились вариться в бульон.

С полными слез глазами Баки нарезал лук, пока Стив открывал консервированные овощи. Из-за влаги его ресницы слиплись, мешая разглядеть лук, который он резал. Поскольку они готовили тушеное мясо, то это не играло роли, лук все равно разварился бы, поэтому он покромсал его кое-как, оставив лежать на тарелке бесформенной кучей, пока смывал жгучий сок с пальцев, все еще пытаясь проморгаться.

Плеснув водой в лицо, он слепо повернулся и обтер его о рукав рубашки Стива, рассмеявшись, когда тот слегка оттолкнул его локтем.

Они свалили все в большую кастрюлю с водой, бульоном, чуть посолили и поперчили, слегка помешали в течение нескольких минут и отошли от горячей плиты. Несмотря на осень, ни одного из них не тянуло к огню, чтобы согреться, и их тушеное мясо, простое и незамысловатое, ничем не похожее на густую, похожую на соус смесь, которую готовила мать Баки, практически не требовало их внимания, пока тихо булькало само по себе.

Вместо этого они снова оказались в кровати, постепенно избавляясь от помятой одежды, пока целовались под одеялом. Они обменялись медленными, ленивыми минетами; Баки отсасывал Стиву до тех пор, пока у него не заболела челюсть, а губы не онемели от трения. Они горели к тому времени, когда Стив наконец излился в его усталый рот. После нескольких мгновений, во время которых Стив задыхался и стонал в оргазме, он поднял и швырнул Баки плашмя на середину кровати, а потом отсосал ему медленно и мокро, пока Баки не почувствовал, что вот-вот развалится на части. Он кончил, когда Стив принялся потирать насухую его еще болезненный вход, его просто перетряхнуло от силы ощущений, в то время пока Стив работал ртом до тех пор, пока не стало почти больно.

Они еще немного повалялись. Баки почти уснул, уткнувшись лицом в подмышку Стива, где жесткие волосы и чистый запах пота щекотали ему нос даже в дрёме, одновременно пытаясь понять по дыханию, спит ли Стив, но не поднимая головы, чтобы увидеть наверняка.

К тому времени, как они снова выбрались из постели, солнце садилось, и за окном почти наступили сумерки. Они натянули трусы и пижамные рубашки, кое-как застегнув их. Стив нарезал последний кусок хлеба, а Баки положил половником тушеного мяса в две миски, и, вернувшись к кровати, они осторожно уселись, скрестив ноги, на продавленный в середине матрас. Тарелка в руках грела пальцы, скомканное стеганое одеяло и простыни щекотали голые колени, а Стив сидел прямо напротив Баки, похожий на золотоволосого Адониса, кажущегося крупнее в странном зеркальном отражении. Баки почувствовал, что не может насытиться этом видом.

Стив смотрел на него так же, как всегда, но Баки уже научился распознавать нежность, написанную на его лице, крошечную улыбку в уголке плотно сжатого рта, едва заметный узор гусиных лапок у краешков небесно-голубых глаз, взгляд которых, казалось, становился глубже, когда Стив смотрел на Баки.

На подбородке у Баки собралось немного тушеного мяса, но его руки были заняты миской и куском хлеба, поэтому он посмотрел на Стива, улыбаясь так широко, что, казалось, его лицо вот-вот треснет.

— Грязнуля, — сказал Стив, но это не прозвучало осуждающе, его сдержанный голос был слишком тих для этого, а гнусавый акцент прозвучал непривычно протяжно, когда он оглядел Баки с ног до головы.

Пожав плечами, Баки отвел миску с тушеным мясом от лица, чтобы вытереть подбородок тыльной стороной ладони. Он посмотрел на себя сверху вниз, жестикулируя тарелкой. Его трусы задрались с одной стороны и неудобно пережали яйца, давя на них швом. Рубашка Стива, которую он получил взаймы, была расстегнута до середины груди, расстегнутые рукава болтались вокруг запястий. Если бы он облизал губы, то почувствовал бы вкус тушеного мяса поверх густого кисловатого вкуса спермы Стива там, где она выплеснулась ему на лицо.

Стив выглядел не лучше. Баки видел, что его губы все еще оставались чуть припухшими, сменив обычный розовый цвет на почти алый. Волосы были взъерошены, как солома, на подбородке вылезла щетина. Он неправильно застегнул рубашку, и она распахнулась над мускулистым животом и бежавшей вниз медовой дорожкой.

— Сам такой, приятель, — ответил Баки, и Стив улыбнулся искренней, настоящей улыбкой, которая засияла на его лице, великолепная и блестящая.

***

В понедельник и четверг вечером Стива никогда не бывало дома. По понедельникам он ходил на собрания профсоюзов, а по четвергам встречался с друзьями. По вторникам за общим ужином (Стив наконец-то купил второй стул, но оставил прежний столик) Баки выслушивал методичный отчет о собрании. Незадолго до до их встречи Стива избрали председателем местного профсоюза, и его занимали бесконечные проблемы, которые он всегда обсуждал с Баки, никогда не раздражаясь, когда Баки задавал сто первый вопрос обо всем этом. Он вытаскивал из-под кровати книги и толстые журналы со статьями, притягивал Баки к себе на колени и указывал на отрывки, пока они потягивали виски из одного стакана на двоих.

Обычно, сидя так, Стив обнимал Баки за талию, а тот клал руку ему спину, перебирая пальцами по выступающим позвонкам и путаясь ими в жестких волосах на затылке. Иногда Стив прижимался лицом к спине Баки, жарко дыша сквозь рубашку; иногда сам Баки удивлял его, начав влажно сопеть ему в шею посреди обсуждения каких-нибудь социалистических заповедей.

Дело дошло до того, что Баки проводил большую часть свободного времени у Стива; если это был не понедельник или вторник и если он не работал, то, скорее всего, сидел где-то рядом с ним. Он любил оставаться на ночь в постели Стива, закутавшись в его пижаму и используя грудь Стива в качестве подушки. Ему нравилось, что Стив освободил место под кроватью для постоянно прибывающей стопки научно-фантастических журналов Баки, которые начинали выглядеть потрепанными быстрее, чем публикации Стива в поддержку профсоюзов, отчасти потому, что Баки нередко засыпал за чтением. Стив был слишком аккуратен, чтобы устраиваться для сна подбородком на своих журналах.

Секс тоже стал мягче и привычнее, как потрепанные журналы. Несмотря на то, что Баки никогда не хватало Стива досыта (он чувствовал себя так, словно ему снова четырнадцать или пятнадцать, когда он никак не мог заставить себя держать руки от собственных гениталий подальше), все было наполнено особым смыслом, а не так, как с незнакомцами, даже смотреть на которых порой было неловко. Баки казалось, что их связывает тонкая, подобная рыболовной леске прочная нить раз, за разом притягивавшая их друг к другу едва заметными, нежнейшими рывками. Стив, менее открытый, чем Баки, не говорил даже вполовину так много, как он, но всегда касался Баки так, что это было похоже на валентинки на коже. Даже в самые разнузданные моменты, полные определенной грубости, спровоцированной их взаимным желанием, они оставались нежными друг с другом.

Они перезимовали в квартире Стива. Ни у того, ни у другого не было родственников в Бруклине, так что на Рождество они расстались для вечернего богослужения (службы в Украинской Православной церкви длились несколько дней, но, по крайней мере, она не была переполнена армией детей, как Ирландская церковь Стива), и встретились снова в квартире Стива, как только службы закончились.

— Тебе нужна омела, — сказал Баки, одетый только в трусы и держащий веточку омелы у изголовья кровати. — Дай-ка мне бечевку, — приказал он.

Стив сердито взглянул на него, но достал из одного из своих содержавшихся в полном порядке ящиков моток бечевки и отрезал от него кусок ножом.

— Ума не приложу, с чего это вдруг мне нужна омела, чтобы поцеловать тебя в _собственной_ постели.

— Ты не понимаешь, — ответил Баки, обвязывая простой коричневый шнурок вокруг зеленых веток, прежде чем накинуть петлю на выступ. Он завязал самый простой узел, да и омела выглядела слегка растрепанной. На рождество его мать вешала обычно ровную, красивую связку, а не такой веник, но он все равно заставил Баки улыбнуться. — Может быть, _мне_ нужен предлог, чтобы провести всю ночь, целуя тебя, Стив, — закончил он, глядя на Стива через голое плечо.

Стив скрестил руки на обнаженной груди; он выглядел как всегда мускулистым, огромным и невероятно сильным, но мягкое выражение на его лице заставило Баки внутренне вздрогнуть.

— Не думаю, что тебе нужен повод для этого, Бак.

Но он с готовностью лег в постель под омелу, и они заснули липкие и голые, так и не отлепив полуоткрытые рты друг от друга. Когда они проснулись под веселый гомон взволнованных детей в коридоре и над их головами, то обменялись подарками, все еще уютно лежа в постели.

У Баки было не так уж много свободных денег; почти все, что он зарабатывал, он отправлял домой матери, братьям и сестре, стараясь тратить на себя как можно меньше. Ему хотелось бы отложить побольше на подарок для Стива, но, судя по новостям из дома, Ребекка все еще пыталась найти работу поприличнее, а младшие братья оставались слишком малы, чтобы заработать больше, чем мелочь на карманные расходы. Так что его денег хватило только на то, чтобы купить Стиву пачку самых лучших цветных карандашей и блокнот для рисования. Ему хотелось бы подарить что-нибудь получше, но приходилось утешать себя тем, что и это было куда приятнее, чем дешевая газетная бумага и рассыпающиеся под пальцами угольные палочки.

Вручив подарок, Баки смущенно откинул волосы со лба, глядя, как Стив снимает дешевую красную бумагу, в которую тот был завернут. Он казался таким глупым и ничтожным по сравнению с тем, какое огромное значение играл для него Стив.

Стив провел широким большим пальцем по цветным карандашам, от красного до синего и зеленого.

— Давненько я не пользовался такими хорошими карандашами, как эти, — сказал он, и Баки проследил за движением его пальца, скользнувшего назад, от зеленого к синему и красному. — Спасибо, лапушка, — тихо поблагодарил Стив, и Баки поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы тот поцеловал его, целомудренно и тепло.

Взамен он вручил Баки картонную коробочку, украшенную кособоким бантиком с длинными петлями из той же простой бечевки, на которую они вешали свою омелу. Когда Баки потянул за шнурок и откинул крышку, он увидел наручные часы-хронометр, новенькие, блестящие, серебристые, с двумя дополнительными циферблатами, расположенными на круглом белом циферблате с черными цифрами и красными делениями.

Это было намного, намного лучше того, что он когда-либо смог бы себе позволить, даже если бы вообще задался мыслью приобрести такую дорогую вещь. Баки пришло в голову, что подобные часы мог бы подарить ему отец. Но Джордж Барнс был мертв, а вот Стив… Стив позаботился о том, в чем Баки до сих пор даже не испытывал потребности.

— Господи, Стив, — сказал он, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до колесиков сбоку. — Это слишком.

— Нет, — коротко возразил Стив, вытаскивая часы из коробки, которую Баки держал в руках. — Не слишком. — Он обернул коричневый кожаный ремешок вокруг запястья Баки и застегнул пряжку. — Тебе нужны часы.

Баки покрутил запястьем так и эдак, когда Стив отпустил его, любуясь, как свет отражается от стекла и лакированного кожаного ремешка. Поднеся часы к глазам, он попытался разглядеть каждую мельчайшую деталь.

— Господи, — выдохнул он счастливо и поцеловал Стива в благодарность.

С января по февраль им пришлось сидеть взаперти под вой непрекращающихся метелей, пока все тротуары были покрыты ледяной грязью. Окно и дверь пришлось завешивать тряпками, чтобы порывы холодного воздуха не проникали в щели, а по ночам они стали надевать фланелевые пижамы и шерстяные носки, даже когда спали вместе.

На День Святого Валентина Баки преподнес Стиву любовное стихотворение, которое переписал из библиотечной книги своим лучшим почерком; Стив вручил ему нарисованную от руки открытку, раскрашенную карандашами и подписанную «ББ от СГР». Они вместе приготовили ужин, выпили полбутылки дешевого виски и трахались до потери сознания, и оба забили наутро на церковную службу, что особенно для Стива было весьма необычно.

Баки по-прежнему проводил часть недели в собственной квартире. Стив никогда не возражал против его появления, но он, как правило, так мало говорил о своих собственных предпочтениях и желаниях, что Баки боялся просить о большем, опасаясь, что однажды Стив скажет «нет». Половина недели казалась ему вполне приемлемым компромиссом, хотя сам он предпочел бы забраться к Стиву за пазуху и больше никогда не высовываться оттуда.

Впрочем, не все было безоблачно. Зима давила на обоих, порой делая их обоих раздражительными. Баки беспокоился о своей матери, сестре и братьях. Стив слишком беспокоился по поводу своего профсоюза и подолгу писал статьи и заметки для ежеквартального бюллетеня. Баки это быстро надоедало, и он принимался подкалывать Стива. Тот был дерьмовым собеседником.

Иногда, когда Баки внутренне останавливался, обдумывая свою ситуацию (обычно в то время, когда Стив торчал за кухонным столом, листая заметки с последнего собрания, а Баки пялился на потрескавшуюся штукатурку, комиксы и книги, отброшенные от скуки, а ветер резко свистел за окном), он чувствовал затаенную боль. Он скучал по танцам, по тому, как ходил по улице, обнимая девушку за шею и бездумно целуя ее там, где все могли их увидеть. Если они со Стивом куда-нибудь выходили: выпить в баре, перекусить в закусочной или автомате, то всегда помнили о том, что должны держаться на расстоянии друг от друга. Вся интимность, существовавшая в квартире Стива, безжалостно уничтожалась, превращая их просто в двух мужчин, сидящих в неуютной тишине, в то время как мир беспечно двигался вокруг них.

Но, как правило, он мог без труда стряхнуть подобные мысли и отправить их куда-нибудь на пыльный чердак; если он подолгу лежал в постели Стива, глядя в никуда, то в конце концов тот забирался к нему, оборачивался вокруг и целовал до тех пор, пока Баки не начинал чувствовать себя хорошо, а не плохо.

Арт от  [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Bowery Buckaroos» — комедийный фильм 1947 года, восьмой фильм из серии комедий с Братьями Бауэри в главной роли.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bowery_Buckaroos
> 
> ** «Mother Wore Tights» — музыкальный фильм 1947 года студии «Техниколор» с Бетти Грейбл и Дэном Дэйли в главных ролях, режиссера Уолтера Лэнга; водевиль.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mother_Wore_Tights
> 
> *** «The Big Sleep» — фильм-нуар режиссера Говарда Хоукса по идее Реймонда Чандлера, 1946 год.  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Глубокий_сон_(фильм, _1946)

**Author's Note:**

> Это совершенно прекрасный текст о любви. Но очень большой. Поэтому я немного разделю главы - исключительно из-за моей неспособности перевести и вычитать все сразу.  
> Авторы текста и иллюстраций проделали невероятную работу, я надеюсь, вам понравится эта история. Если это так, то поставьте автору кудос, не пожалейте.


End file.
